Homecoming
by MoonlitRendezvous
Summary: AU. Isabella Swan didn't return to Forks to finish high school. Instead she stayed with her mother, moving to Seattle to finish college and gets a job teaching in Port Angeles. How will she deal with her neighbor, Edward Cullen's, and the La Push wolves secret? M for language/ adult situations. BellaXEmbry, eventually BellaXJacob. RachelXPaul
1. Chapter 1

Homecoming

Chapter One

Isabella Marie Swan had never been considered popular or even pretty; she was simply average in every way. Standing at 5'7, weighting just over 120 pounds, with brown eyes and straight brown hair, the only thing about her that actually stood out was her pale complexion in a sea of bronze and tanned skin that was her school life in Phoenix, Arizona. She was referred to as the 'albino' behind her back, and did her best to not let anyone know how their loud whispers wounded her sensitive heart. That had meant becoming a loner, and spending most of her free time in between classes buried in one book or another in the library. After school, Isabella (since she'd turned 8) would always hurry home and start dinner or clean up around the house before her mother (and later on in life, her step father) would come home. After dinner, she'd wash dishes, take a shower and then complete any school work she hadn't finish during school. Her life was predictable and perhaps a little boring, but Isabella liked knowing what to expect – especially being raised by a free spirit like her mother. Yes, she thought, remembering the countless phases her mother had gone through over the years, a little predictability was very much appreciated. She remembered when she had turned seventeen, and her mother had desperately wanted to follow her step father, Phil, around the country for his work (he was a minor league baseball player), Isabella had offered to release all of her precious predictability and be home schooled to make her new family happy. The only other options were either being emancipated and becoming a legal adult to live on in Arizona alone (which Renee was dead set against) or Isabella moving in with her estranged father in Forks, Washington (which she was dead set against).

Don't misunderstand, she loved her father very much (even if she did refer to him mostly by his first name), she'd just never been very close to him. This was probably due in part by Charlie's inability to express anything emotional. Isabella had actually been able to finish her secondary education in a school in Jacksonville, Florida, and when Charlie had come to hug her after the graduation ceremony, his great emotional display of pride had been a light shoulder squeeze and a soft "you did good, Bells". Isabella had inwardly cringed at the nickname. Charlie was the only one that called her that anymore…

After high school, she'd started attending classes at a local junior college in Jacksonville while still living with her mother and Phil, until that awful day… The day (or night, really) she'd come home to find Renee and Phil literally ripped to pieces, front door busted open and blood everywhere. Animal attack the police said, but what kind of animal could or would do all that? Afterwards, Isabella (desperate to be closer to her only living family member) transferred to the university in Seattle, Washington and started visiting her father at least once a month, and called him every Sunday at 6 in the evening (just after the news and hopefully in between any sports he might be watching). The dorm she'd moved into included only one roommate, who seemed to be everything Isabella was not.

She was native, Quileute to be precise, making her skin russet and exotic. Her eyes were so dark, they were nearly black, and her raven hair fell down in flawless silky strains. Isabella envied Rachel Black greatly, yet the girl was so outgoing, so energetic, she couldn't hate the girl or even be mad at her. In the nearly two years the girls had known each other, they'd become the best of friends, despite being polar opposites. For instance, Isabella had lucked out and gotten a part-time job at a local coffee house, while Rachel had chosen employment at a strip club. Isabella wanted to become a teacher, move closer to her father, and perhaps even start her own family someday. Rachel liked life in the fast lane. She was currently taking classes in photography and wanted to go anywhere and everywhere, as long as the road didn't lead back to La Push Reservation.

La Push Reservation, now that was a surprise the first time Isabella heard it. She instantly felt a tugging in the back of her mind from a forgotten memory, and soon figured out she and Rachel had met before. In fact their fathers were nearly inseparable. "When you go back to Forks, will you check on dad for me," Rachel would often ask her when talk about their futures would arise. She'd once told her friend her secret fear that if she ever set foot on native soil again, the council may ban her from ever leaving again. "It hurts too much to call him," Rachel had cried out once, when she was really drunk. "I can hear the betrayal in his voice, Is. He thinks I've abandoned him and Jake. Like it was easy for me or something. But, damn it, I wasn't made to be a nursemaid my whole life! I want to live. Why should I feel guilty for wanting to live, Is?" Isabella was glad days like that were few and far in between, though she'd patiently soothed her friend and hold her hair back when she'd get sick, and even help her to bed.

Rachel, about a year into their friendship, had told her she was like a sister to her. "Better than a sister," she muttered bitterly. "I have a sister, a twin, and she's a bitch from hell. You're the sister I've always wanted. You know, if I could pick one anyway." Isabella took those words to heart, and promised – if she ever made it back to Forks – to check in on Billy Black often. The day had come at last, it seemed. She'd graduated college at the top of her class for instruction in primary education, and had almost immediately (a mere two weeks later) gotten a temporarily job in Port Angeles. (It was only for one year, as the usual second grade teacher was in the middle of a rather difficult pregnancy.) Rachel, not yet being able to find her dream job, settled for a photographer position in one of the mall stores and moved into Isabella's new duplex with her (Bella took the ground floor, and Rachel lived on the second).

Charlie had been pleasantly surprised the first time he'd visited her (Isabella was too, considering she'd always had to go visit him in the past). The area was nice, though all of Port Angeles was considered a low crime area, and he off handedly mention Billy might like to stop by sometime (once he saw Rachel Black was her roommate). "I knew you talked about her, Bells, but I just couldn't believe it was our Rach you were really talking about." Isabella had ducked her head and nibbled her lower lip, certain the patriarch of the Black family would be furious with her. "He could come if he wanted," she answered softly. "Rachel would like that, she misses him a lot."

Charlie had frowned, blood rushing to his face, turning it red in his anger. "Then why doesn't she see him if she misses him so damn much?"

"Sometimes when you can't see someone you love, it hurts too much to talk to them, Ch- dad. Rachel is scared if she steps foot on Quileute land, the council won't let her leave again," she replied, turning her back on him so he couldn't see in her eyes how closely Billy and Rachel's relationship had once mirrored their own. "She loves her father deeply. I've seen her fall apart at the thought of how much she's hurting him. At the same time, can't you understand that there is so much in life she wants to do before she settles down in one place? Can't he understand that?"

"Bells-"

"No," she argued forcefully, her love for her friend giving her the courage to stand up to her father and his judgments. "Rachel loves her family, and someday she wants to be with them again. But right now… Right now, she's a twenty-four year old woman who feels she has to live her whole life in the little bit of time she's given before someone drags her back to a place she's spent her whole childhood and teenaged existence desperately dreaming of leaving behind. She's wants to know when she's old and grey that she'll have something worthwhile to remember. Is that such a bad thing?"

"I don't think," Charlie started, the hardness in his eyes and his challenging tone causing Isabella's own ire to rise. "Then don't think, dad," she snapped out, stunning her father into silence. "This matter is between Rachel and her family, okay? I don't want to fight with you, please," she sighed, closing her eyes and taking in a deep breath. "Billy is welcome here any time; just don't expect Rach to go to La Push, alright?"

He had nodded his head, gave her a weak hug goodbye, and had left. That had been two weeks ago, and tonight (a Friday, thankfully) Charlie was bring Billy with him to her duplex for a visit. Isabella had stopped by the grocery store on her way home to pick up a couple of cases of Rainer beer (Charlie's favorite) to go with the pot roast she'd put in the crockpot that morning. She parked her car (a 2005 Ford Taurus in platinum) on the curb (Rachel's truck was in the garage, as they'd both thought it better if Charlie parked in the driveway – in front of the garage door – so he wouldn't have to maneuver Billy's wheelchair over the curb's concrete bump). Taking out her black leather briefcase, which contained her student's school papers and her clutch bag, Isabella slipped its straps over her shoulder and grabbed one six pack of Rainer with each hand, closing her car door with her hip, and headed towards the front door.

"Need some help," a velvety voice called from behind her, causing her to start with fright and drop the cases of beer in her hands. The pale, bronze hair boy behind her somehow managed to catch both six packs without a single bottle breaking. "Big night," he asked, his butterscotch eyes gazing into hers impishly with a crooked smile on his thin lips.

Isabella shook her head no. "Not exactly," she smiled back tentatively. "My father and my roommate's father are coming to visit. Hints the beer," she nodded her head towards the cases still safely in his hands. "Personally, I can't stand the smell of it, let alone drink the stuff, but our dads love it." He laughed a hauntingly beautiful sound that sent unnatural chills down her spine. "Well, thanks, um…" she bit her bottom lip as she tried to recall if she'd ever met him before.

"Edward," he offered softly. "Edward Cullen. I live next door if you ever need anything…"

"Isabella Swan," she replied unthinkingly, turning to unlock her front door before turning back to take the cases of beer from Edward's hands. He shook his head and offered – or rather insisted – he carry the cases in for her. So, through the living room and into the kitchen she walked with Edward Cullen right behind her. She quickly took the Rainer and put them in the refrigerator to chill, then went over to the crockpot and turned it down to the 'warm' function so the food wouldn't overcook waiting on Charlie and Billy to arrive.

"Isabella," Edward called to her, his unusual eyes seeming to take in everything in her kitchen and living room all at once.

"It's Bella," she corrected. "Most people call me 'Bella'."

He nodded, the edges of his lips twitching upwards. "Bella, then. I've been meaning to introduce myself for a while now," he admitted. "Perhaps some other time – when company isn't expected – we could get to know one another better."

"Perhaps," she replied, walking him to the door. "I hate to be rude, but I have papers to grade and dinner to finish."

"Papers? You're a teacher, then?"

They were outside now, and everything inside her was telling Isabella to run as far from Edward as possible. "Elementary," she answered vaguely. He was looking at her again, intensely. As if he was attempting to comment everything about her to memory. "Um… don't take this wrong," she started, feeling more than a little uncomfortable, "but aren't I a little old for you?"

He laughed then, as if she'd just told the world's funniest joke. He shook his head at her inquisitive expression. "Inside joke," he mumbled before clearing his throat. "No, Bella," he smiled, his eyes looking her over once more, "I think you're perfect for me." She swallowed thickly as he turned and walked away. Sighing once he was gone, Isabella went back inside and did a quick run through of the first floor (including her bedroom and attached master bathroom), touching up anything that needed cleaning.

"Make sure you set an extra place," Rachel said when she came back downstairs in a pair of faded jeans and a white t-shirt, while Isabella set the table. "Dad doesn't go anywhere without one of the reservation boys. Your dad probably forgot to mention it."

"You know how he is about details," she laughed, shaking her head.

"I saw the new neighbor earlier today," Rachel continued, leaning against the kitchen counter as her roommate set out cups and utensils. "He was just staring at our house, Issy. Isn't that creepy?"

"I met him actually," she added, looking towards her left to catch Rachel's gaze. "He seemed…"

"Creepy," the native offered with a smirk. Isabella shook her head. "No," she replied. "It was like he was trying too hard to be normal. He even seemed to be… flirting with me."

Rachel laughed loudly until her face was red. "Flirting with you? You think the guy's weird because he likes your ass? I know you're shy and all, but you don't have to live like a nun. You can date."

"Don't you think he looks a bit… young for me?"

Rachel shrugged. "He lives there alone from what I could tell. That means he's at least eighteen; making him four years younger than you, max. It's not like you're robbing the cradle, Swan," she teased. "You're a twenty-two year old virgin for godsake. Do the world and yourself a huge favor, get laid."

"Rachel," she chastised, her eyes wide with shock.

"What, I'm not saying you have to sleep with creepy neighbor guy –"

"Edward," Isabella filled in.

"-I'm just saying," Rachel continued with a glare, "you shouldn't hide behind your books or classwork all the time. You're quite the catch, Is. "

"Sure," she muttered with an eye roll. A knock at the front door stopped her rebuttal. Sighing, she went to answer the door, while Rachel sat down to wait nervously in the living room. "Hey, Bells," Charlie's warm voice filled the air. She hugged him quickly, and then leaned down to kiss Billy's cheek. "We're glad you could make it," she smiled, noticing the large, muscular Quileute man pushing Billy's wheelchair when she straightened up.

"Your admirer is staring again," Rachel's amused voice filled the air as she stared out the living room window, while Isabella ushered everyone in and closed the front door. "Ha ha," Bella replied humorously. "Seriously, Is," her roommate continued to tease, "what did you do to that guy?"

"What," she gasped out, blushing when her father raised a curious brow at her, "I've only talked to him once-"

"Must've made some impression then, Swan," she giggled, only looking sheepish when she turned to face her father. "Hi, dad." He nodded at her and gave a rough, "daughter," in greeting. "You remember Paul Lahoute?" Billy jerked his head behind him, motioning to the previously unknown man.

"Yeah," she sighed, "hey, Lahoute." Rachel's eyes flicked quickly towards his, then everything seemed to stand still for the two, and Billy cursed under his breath. Isabella's brows creased curiously. "Rachel? Rach," she called. "Um…would you like to invite… Paul, was it?.. to join us for dinner? I made extra." Rachel shook her head, then smiled. "You cooked fifteen pounds of beef, Swan. You call that 'extra'?" The native man smiled in amusement towards Rachel, moving around Billy to take hold of her right hand and thread their fingers together. Isabella took note of the blush gracing the normally bold woman's cheeks before pushing it aside to ask her about it later, and led everyone to the dining room table.

"So, tell me about this admirer, Bells," Charlie said as he piled carrots, potatoes and pot roast onto his plate.

"Rachel was teasing," she answered, mock glaring at her roommate (who giggled in response). "He's our neighbor on the other side of the duplex. Honestly, I hadn't seen him until today. He surprised me when I came home and helped me carrying some things in."

"He asked her out," Rachel volunteered.

"I'm not going," Isabella snapped.

"Why not?"

Isabella glared at her friend. "You're the one that called him creepy, and now you want me to date him?"

"You need to date someone," she quipped.

"What's his name," Charlie cut in.

"Edward," Rachel sing-songed, causing the men at the table to snicker while Bella rolled her eyes.

"Edward what," Charlie pressed.

"Cullen." Billy and Paul tensed as soon as the name left Isabella's mouth. "But honestly, dad," she sighed, "I'm not interested in him. He's… Well, he's not my type."

"She has good taste," Billy smiled, seeming to relax slightly after hearing of Bella's disinterest in the boy. The rest of the night went by smoothly, and ended with Billy inviting both Rachel and Bella over to the reservation next weekend. Isabella gave her father a stern look and was about to refuse, when Rachel cut her off by accepting. "We'd love to, dad. You will be there, right, Paul?"

A goofy smile covered his face as he readily agreed. That signaled the end of the night, and as soon as the two girls were alone together Isabella cornered the native girl. "Spill," she stated in a no nonsense voice. "What was with you and Paul?"

* * *

By the time next weekend came around, Isabella was desperate to get away from her house – or rather Edward Cullen – for a few days. She'd called ahead and Charlie had agreed (quite happily) to let the girls stay with him at Isabella's new step mother, Sue's, home if Billy didn't have any room. "It's a tribal bonfire, Bells," he'd told her, sounding better than he had in years, "they tend to go on for a while."

Charlie and Rachel had both insisted she didn't need to bring anything, but Renee had always told Isabella to never go to a party empty handed. Besides, with the money she'd inherited from her mother and Phil's life insurance, as well as the money she'd gotten out of selling the Jacksonville and Phoenix homes, Bella figured buying a little extra soda and making some finger foods weren't going to bankrupt her anytime soon. Not that Rachel knew about Isabella's savings since she only spent what her job provided her with. Bella thought of it more as a rainy day fund, and the storm clouds simply hadn't rolled in yet.

By the time Rachel came home and the girls had loaded her truck up, it was nearing eight thirty at night. Slightly disappointed that they'd be late ("fashionably late," Rachel insisted), Isabella called her dad from her cell phone to assure him they were on their way. "Rachel had to work until close tonight," she explained, "but we should be there by nine."

"Don't worry, Bells," Charlie reassured. "Billy doesn't even start telling the legends until ten." They talked a few minutes more, ending with Isabella telling Charlie she'd see him soon and she loved him.

"Cullen's really bothering you, huh," Rachel questioned when they were seven miles from the reservation. "He just seems to be everywhere," Isabella sighed out exasperated. "He was outside the duplex this morning when I left, which could have been coincidence. But then he was outside the school when I left today, and at the grocery store. Not to mention he wanted to help me bring my groceries in – wouldn't take no for an answer, really. And then, he cornered me in the kitchen. I thought he was going to kiss me, and I could swear at one point he even _smelled_ me, Rach."

"Charming," she scoffed. "Okay, new rule, no letting creepy neighbor guy in without me being there, deal?"

"Deal," she smiled, relaxing at the thought of not being alone with Edward again. By the time Rachel parked at the old Clearwater house, Isabella was actually feeling like a twenty-two year old, instead of the middle aged adult she normally acted like. They unloaded the sodas and headed towards the beach, stopping halfway there when they ran into Bella's step brother Seth. He assured the girls he'd have the rest of the supplies carried out to Second Beach in no time. "Just enjoy yourself, sis," he grinned. "It's nice to see you again, Bella."

"I doubt Leah will agree," she teased as Rachel pulled her off towards the bonfire.

"I don't see Jake," she frowned, looking around at the party goers. Isabella smiled sadly at her friend. Sure, Billy seemed to be happy having his daughter back, but after a week her brother hadn't called her even once. She knew Rachel dreaded that her brother might not be able to forgive her. Of course those depressing thoughts left as soon as Rachel caught sight of Paul Lahoute. The girl practically ran to him, forgetting her roommate was even there at all. "Nice," she muttered to herself, though the smile on her lips revealed the true happiness she felt for Rachel Black.

"Bella," a familiar voice called to her. "Sue," she replied, getting swept up in a warm hug, "how have you been?"

"Better now the whole family's here," she beamed at her step-daughter. "I saw Seth and the guys carrying up a truck load worth of food, I'm pretty sure your dad told you not to bring."

"Aren't you glad I didn't listen," Isabella smiled. "By the look of some of these guys, I have a feeling you're going to need all the food you can get."

"You have no idea," Sue chuckled. "If you're bored, I know Sam Uley's fiancée, Emily Young, could use some help in the kitchen." Isabella agreed and followed her step mother towards the Uley's house. Sue introduced the two women and went back towards the party. Emily and Isabella worked quickly and efficiently together, yet formed an almost instant and effortless connection. "It's been nice having another pair of hands in the kitchen for once," she grinned, her brown eyes sparkling with mirth as some overly muscular men carried out their freshly made goodies.

"I know," she agreed, returning Emily's smile. "Rach is great, but she's a disaster in the kitchen. One time, she almost burnt our dorm down boiling water!" Their moment of shared merriment was interrupt when Sam Uley entered the room and swept his fiancée into his arms for a kiss so intense, Isabella had to look away. In fact, she felt so uncomfortable, she silently excused herself back outside.

"Yeah," a warm masculine voice sounded from behind her, "they get like that a lot," he chuckled. "I'm Embry, by the way," the man said, offering his hand to her, "Embry Call."

"You're one of Jake's friends, right," she asked, taking his hand in a light shake before releasing it. "Oh, sorry," she blushed. "I'm Isabella Swan – well, Bella – Rachel's roommate in Port Angeles."

"Is that where she's hiding at now," he asked, raising a brow.

"I wouldn't say she's hiding," she defended. "After all, her father just came to dinner last week."

"Touché," he chuckled. "Come on, let's get you something to eat before the rest of the guys show up. It's like watching vacuum's suck things into bottomless pits around them." Isabella laughed and followed Embry to the line of picnic tables. She nibbled on a hamburger and some Doritos while sipping unsweetened ice tea from a red plastic cup, smiling as Embry chatted cheerfully beside her the whole time she ate. Isabella did notice how much he ate compared to her, in fact all the mountain shaped men seemed to eat constantly, but she put it down to high metabolisms. When it was time for Billy to start telling the legends, Embry sat next to her on a log, and even put his arm around her when Isabella started to get cold. Good Lord was he hot! Literally, the man felt like a sauna – not that she was complaining. Not with the sea breeze blowing off the ocean like it was. As Billy's stories came to a close, Isabella noticed Embry's eyes kept glancing towards the woods. "Look, Bella," he said nervously, "there's somewhere I have to be now, but I'd like to see you again before you leave."

"I'm staying the night at Sue's," she answered quickly. Embry seemed to gain his confidence with that statement. "Good," he sighed. "Meet me on First Beach at nine?"

She nodded. "I doubt Rach will be up before noon. See you then, Embry." A smile stretched across his face and lit up his eyes as he turned and disappeared into the woods. A yawn escaped her mouth, never having been the type to stay up late, and Isabella began her way to Sue and Charlie's home. She stopped to get her overnight bag out of Rachel's truck before entering the house, taking a quick shower, and curling up under a cover to sleep on the living room couch.

The next morning, she was the first to rise. Isabella silently got ready for the day, and then snuck out to go to First Beach. She knew she was easily a half hour early, but took it as an opportunity to practice meditation. It was an odd sensation that overcame her after only a few moments. Normally, meditation cleared her mind and allowed her to focus on the day's events more easily. This time, however, Isabella felt as if she were being rooted to the very sand she sat on. It was as if the earth were talking to her, whispering words she still couldn't quite understand. With her mind's eye she saw a large russet wolf watching her, guarding her. He stood in a meadow in the middle of the day, the bright sun shining upon him until a cloud moved to cover the sun. Suddenly she wasn't alone in the meadow with her wolf any more, Edward Cullen was there and he was glaring at her wolf. She could hear the wind whispering to her again, trying to tell her something urgently that she still couldn't understand.

"Bella?" Her eyes snapped open to the sight of Embry's concerned face looking down at her. "Hey," she smiled in greeting, standing up and dusting the sand from her pants with her hands, "when did you get here?"

"Just now," he answered, eyeing her curiously. "Are you okay?"

"Fine," she shrugged, "just working on my morning meditation." Embry nodded, taking one of her hands with his. "Look, um, the reason I asked you to meet me is," he started, shifting nervously from one foot to the other, "I like you, Bella. And I was wondering if you'd… I don't know, would you like to go on a date with me sometime?" His dark cheeks had blushed red as he stuttered along in a way Isabella thought was simply adorable.

"I'd love to," she assured him. "Do you come into Port Angeles often?"

Embry shook his head. "But I could," he blushed again, "for you." Isabella blushed as well, mentally cursing her shy nature.

"Let's do this the easy way, meet you at the theater at eight on Friday?"

"Sure, sure," he said, trying to sound nonchalant. "That'd be great."

"Great," Isabella repeated. "Well, I bettered get back up to the house before Charlie gets worried. See you Friday."

* * *

Here are some answers to questions I thought you might have:

1. Did Embry imprint? No. Like in many fictions, Embry can't imprint because he's only half Quileute. He simply likes Bella.

2. Does Charlie know about the wolves? Yes. His wife is a member of the council, so after their marriage Charlie was informed about the wolves. He doesn't, at this time, know that the Cullens are the vampires the wolves have a treaty with.

Hope you enjoy this chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Homecoming

Chapter Two

_The sun shone brightly in the mid-day sky, lighting the auburn highlights in her hair and warming her body the way it only could in Florida. Isabella was thrilled to have a mother as free spirited as Renee, who understood the desire to do more than one thing with her life. When she had signed up to take both her core classes for primary education instructor and night classes to introduction into the culinary arts, Renee had taken her out to celebrate instead of complaining about the cost. Of course, in true Bella fashion, she'd gotten a part-time job at a bookstore near the junior college to help pay her way. She'd been returning home from her semester exams to advance into intermediate culinary arts classes when her life had changed forever. She'd stayed after class to earn some extra credit by cleaning up the pots and pans used by the other students, so it was nearing eleven at night by the time she got home to Renee and Phil's. She had been extremely tired, but the sight of the front door wide open and the doorknob on the floor chilled her very soul. Suddenly wide awake and more than a little afraid, Isabella watched the front door as she took her cell phone from her purse and called her mother's cell number. Her heart sank when she heard Renee's ringtone sounding from inside the house._

"_Shit, shit, shit," she hissed to herself. "Come on, Swan," Isabella said firmly after a few deep breathes, "just go in there and check on Renee. With any luck, she just forgot her phone again." Closing her eyes and breathing out deeply, Isabella Marie Swan stepped through the door and into a living nightmare…_

* * *

Gasping for breath as her heart hammered inside her chest, Isabella sat up in her bed and pushed her hair away from her sweaty face. "Everything ok, babe," Embry grumbled sleepily from his place beside her, and she couldn't help the warm feeling that tugged her heart at the sight of him. They'd been dating for a little over three months now, and their relationship couldn't be more perfect. Well… Yes, she loved him (even if she hadn't said the words out load yet), they'd even become somewhat intimate over the last month (though they hadn't went "all the way" yet, Embry had proved several times over how "hands on" he could be), and Isabella even felt secure enough in a future with him, she'd invited him as her plus one to Thanksgiving dinner at Sue and Charlie's last week. To put it simply, Embry Call was a great man. Yet, Isabella had started to notice how often he'd just leave unexpectedly only to return hours later with little to no explanation. She didn't think he was cheating on her; he was too virtuous to do that. Still, there was no way around the fact the man she loved didn't trust her with some aspect of his life, and it hurt. "Fine," she sighed out, catching her breath and attempting to lie down again, "just bad dreams."

"Wanna talk about it," Embry asked, rolling onto his side and spooning against her back while his arms wrapped tightly against her body. Isabella shook her head, then realizing he couldn't see her if his eyes were closed, she whispered, "it was nothing, just a memory." "Of what," he pushed, sounding more awake now. Isabella bit her bottom lip nervously. "You can't tell Charlie, 'kay? If he ever knew the truth… I just don't want him hurt." Embry was definitely awake now, she could feel him lean up enough to gage her facial expression before laying back down again. "Sure, sure, babe. I won't say a word."

"You know my mom died almost three years ago, yeah?" Isabella felt her boyfriend nod his head against her hair, and tensed slightly. "Well, you know Charlie has a heart condition, right? Atrial fibulation. It wasn't bad enough for a pace maker, but extreme surprises or shocks still aren't good for him. I, um…" She took a deep breath and plunged forward. "I did stay late at college like I told him, only… I was the one that called the police. I even asked them to lie to Charlie if – when – he called the Jacksonville Station. I was scared the truth might kill him, and he was all the family I had left." Tears were beginning to make silent, slow tracks down her face now, and Embry offered a concerned "Bella" and held her more firmly against him. "I found them, Phil and my mom, in the house. The door was open, the knob ripped out and on the floor. Everything in me told me not to go in, but when I called mom's cell, I heard it ringing inside and I had to make sure she was alright. But she wasn't alright, Embry, and she'd never be alright again."

"Bella, you don't have to-"

"But I do, I need to tell someone," she insisted, rolling over and burying her face in his warm chest. "The living room was a wreck, end tables broken from being thrown against walls, and in the kitchen… I found Phil's severed arm. I recognized his wedding ring," she hiccupped. "Still I went on. I mean, even if she was hurt she could still be alive, right? Only she wasn't alive… Neither of them were. They had been ripped to pieces, Embry, including their heads. I ran out of there when I saw mom looking at me from out of Phil's bowling bag. I went to our neighbor's house, an old widow, and stayed there until the police came. They said it was an animal, but what kind of animal would do that?"

"I don't know," he murmured softly, his fingers running through her hair. When Isabella looked up, she noticed how tight his jaw was, how murderous his eyes had become, as if he knew exactly what she was talking about and was making plans to kill it.

"I thought it was a load of crap when they first said it," she admitted. "Then two weeks after Renee and Phil's funerals, someone broke in the police station's evidence room and stole Renee's phone."

"How do you know-"

"He left me voice messages," she cut him off, biting her bottom lip again. Isabella had never told anyone else – not even Rachel or the Jacksonville Police what she was about to confess to Embry Call. "What kind of messages," he prompted, but instead of answering him, Isabella slipped out of bed and walked over to the small bookcase by her bedroom door and pulled out a cd-r disc. She then picked her laptop up from on top of the bookcase and got back into bed. "I knew I should keep them, on the off chance it wasn't a sick joke, but they were too creepy to leave on my phone," she explained as she inserted the disc into the computer and clicked on the media players 'play' button. The sound of someone taking a deep breath could be heard, followed by a deep, pleasurable moan. "Isabella… that is your name isn't it," a deep, masculine voice asked coldly. "Fuck, you smell _delectable_. I'm in your room now, you know. Right across the hall from where your parents and I played together. I didn't want them, Isabella, I wanted you… I still want you. I will have you…" That message had been from nearly two and a half years ago. They went on in that fashion for a while. The mystery man telling her how she smelled like ambrosia to him, how he couldn't wait to taste her, how she was his, then he started getting angry.

"You think you can hide forever, bitch? I was going to keep you," he hissed, "but now I'm thinking a game playing whore like you isn't worth my gift. I will find you, Isabella." Then the last massage, received almost eight months ago played, its words still causing a disbelieving gasp to escape her lips. "I followed your scent before, your parents got in the way. Who's going to pay the price for you this time? Who do I have to kill for you to admit your mine? I'm coming for you, no matter how long it takes, I'll never stop coming for you."

Embry was shaking and –was he growling? – beside her by the time the disc was done. Isabella, sat the laptop on the floor and turned to comfort him. She whispered sweet nothings to him, her hands caressing over his arms and when that seemed to do no good, she leaned up and kissed him. Embry hummed against her lips, his large hands grabbing her hips and placed her so that she was straddling him. Isabella moaned in response, her fingers moving up to curl in his short, raven hair as her hips pushed instinctively against his most sensitive place. He pulled his mouth away from hers, cursing under his breath. "Babe, I don't think-"

"It's alright," she sighed, grinding against him again, her head falling back from the pleasure of it. "I trust you, Embry," she told him, kissing him chastely and pulling back again.

"You sure," he pressed, brown eyes taking her in curiously. "You don't have to-"

"I want to," she assured. "I want to do this with you." He groaned at her words and moved to claim her lips again, stopping when she pulled back. "I've never," she blushed, swallowing hard and looking away.

"I know," he soothed her. "It's okay, Bella. If you're sure-"

"I am."

"Then let me take care of you." And he did. In no time at all, Embry's warmth – his heat – was everywhere around her – inside of her. She clang to him, desperately, passionately, moaning and groaning like some kind of animal as they melted into each other. "I'm here," he whispered when he'd taken her to some unknown edge, "let go, my Bella, fly." And she did. She soared above all her problems, above every pain, and in their absence her love for this man – her man – grew. "Fuck, that was beautiful," he murmured, nuzzling against her neck when she'd finally returned to earth. She smiled and pulled his face up to claim his lips before moving her head back to search his face.

"Really?"

Embry Call smiled at her, his eyes swimming with warm emotions as he gazed at her. "Really," he sighed, laying down and pulling her close. Isabella smiled, a true, goofy, uncontrollable smile, because she knew – even if he hadn't said the words either – he loved her too.

* * *

The closer Christmas Break grew, the more restless Bella's students became – not that she minded that much. No, for the first time in years Isabella Marie Swan had something to look forward to over the holiday season. Embry Call was once again joining her at the old Clearwater residence for her family gathering, only this time he'd invited her to stay with him in his cabin in the woods. The school girl crush smile that had colored her face fell slightly into a curious pout of her lips when she recalled all the oddly huge men of La Push seemed to live in similar cabins in the woods, as if they wished to be away from the tribe – away from prying eyes perhaps? Isabella shook her head to clear her thoughts. She didn't care why, she mentally berated herself, Embry Call was a good man who cared for her and would never intentionally harm her. Whatever his secret, Bella consoled herself that by his inviting her to stay with him, he was also inviting her a little bit more into his world. As her students filed out about the last day of class, a nervous energy gripped her being. She attempted to calm herself, to convince herself Edward Cullen wouldn't be waiting for her outside the duplex…again.

Of course she was wrong. Cullen was worse than a dog with a bone when it came to her – absolutely relentless. "Bella," his soft velvety voice called as soon as she'd stepped foot outside of her car, "did you have a good day? It was the last class before the new year, correct?"

"Fine, and yes," she answered clippedly, walking towards her front door. Rachel, who was staying half the time at Paul's place now, insisted that if Bella were just a bit more unpleasant (she's said bitchy) then he'd most likely leave her alone. Sadly, the native woman seemed to have been wrong this time, as Edward followed right behind her. "Do you have any plans for dinner tonight? I was hoping you'd join my family and I before you left to visit your own family."

Isabella's hand paused after unlocking her door. "You want me to have dinner with your family," she asked in disbelief. She closed her eyes as he confirmed his statement, insisting it wasn't his whole family. "Just my parents, Esme and Carlisle, and my sister, Alice… perhaps her boyfriend, Jasper. My brother, Emit, and his wife, Rosalie, are backpacking through Africa currently," he attempted to soothe her. Bella, for her part, took a deep breath and tried to steady herself. "I'm sorry, I can't," she replied flatly.

"But we've hardly spent any time together, Bella," he countered in a way she knew was supposed to make her feel guilty. "Yes, but I'm expected somewhere tonight," she deflected quickly. Isabella turned to face him, and found Edward was so close she subconsciously took a step back, ending up with her back against the door and Cullen so close they were almost touching noses. His unusual eyes seemed different, darker in color, and she prayed to whatever god would listen the hunger in his eyes wasn't sexual. A pale hand reached out to trace her jawline, and she flinched back from how cold it was. How long had he been outside waiting for her if his hands were _that_ cold? Edward's lips pulled back in a slight sneer at her open rejection of his advances. "Isabella," he growled, "look at me!"

Her head snapped up in reflex, her brown eyes locking with his golden ones. They were so intense she couldn't look away, they almost seemed to be glowing. Glowing, that was ridiculous, right? And yet, they were all she could see suddenly. Isabella's head felt as though it was swimming, and she was beginning to lose her balance. "Come with me," Edward's voice tickled her ears, and she couldn't quite remember why that wasn't a good idea.

"Is there a problem here," an angry snarl ripped through the air, knocking her out of her trance. "Paul," she asked, peaking behind Edward's slender frame to the huge Quileute glaring daggered at her neighbor. No matter how volatile the two men looked, Isabella could feel nothing but relief. "Paul," she repeated more firmly this time. "Come on in, Rachel and I have been waiting for you," she smiled then glanced back towards Edward. "As I told you, Mr. Cullen, I'm expected somewhere tonight."

Her neighbor nodded stiffly, his eyes never leaving the native behind him as he began his way back to his side of the duplex. Once inside, Bella practically sagged with relief. "I can't thank you enough, Paul," she sighed, giving his a light hug. "I don't know exactly what just happened. I felt…strange –"

"Strange, how," he asked, his eyes narrowing as his jaw clench.

"He was inviting me somewhere. I refused of course," she defended. "But then he was so close and I looked in his eyes, and…It was like I couldn't remember why I didn't want to go. His offer suddenly sounded like the best idea I'd ever heard. But that's ridiculous," she scoffed, reddened in embarrassment over how crazy she must sound to her best friend's beau.

"I think you should come to the rez with me and Rach tonight," was Paul's firm response. "Why don't you go finish packing, and I'll call Embry and let him know you'll be a night early. That is if I can use the house phone."

"Please, Paul," Isabella rolled her eyes with a teasing smile on her lips, "you practically live here half the time. You really think you still need to ask permission?" His warm chest rumble of laughter filled the air as he shook his head in amusement. "Go pack, danger zone," he teased her. In truth, Bella had already packed most of her bags. She really only had her hygiene products to pack, which didn't take more than five minutes. Rachel actually seemed to be relieved when she noticed her roommate was coming with her and her boyfriend to the reservation, instead of the next morning like originally planned.

Embry was waiting on Paul Lahoute's porch swing when they pulled into his driveway. He swept Bella quickly into his warm embrace, his dark eyes seeming to search her for any sign of injury. "Bells, why don't you help Rach settle in. I need to talk with Paul in the woods for a minute before we go home, 'kay?"

"Sure, sure," she smiled, kissing his lips chastely before hurrying up into Paul's house with Rachel. Her friend didn't need her help unpacking; she simply dropped her bags on the bedroom floor and went back into the living room. Isabella, desperate to keep her hands busy started marinating some ribs she found in Paul's fridge, and stuck them in the oven. Next she was peeling potatoes and placing them in boiling water to cook before mashing them and adding butter and milk to complete the side dish. She'd even managed to boil several ears of corn on the cob before the Quileute men returned to the cabin. "Ribs should be ready in about ten minutes," she told Paul as Embry lead her outside and towards his cabin with her luggage slung over one shoulder.

"Cooking for Paul, huh," Embry questioned, a teasing smile on his lips. "Should I be jealous?"

She laughed at that, amusement shining in her eyes as they entered Embry's cabin. "If you were hungry, all you had to do was ask," she teased back, walking into the kitchen as he went to place her luggage down in his bedroom. By the time he'd joined her, Isabella had just finished placing a pan of lasagna into the oven. "Think your stomach can wait five minutes for the cheese to melt?"

A loud grumbling noise sounded then, and they both laughed happily. "Apparently not," he chuckled. "Then, I'll just have to find some way to distract you, won't I," she countered, stepping closer to him and claiming his lips passionately. Embry groaned, lifting her up and placing her on the countertop, settling himself between her legs. Isabella tightened them around his waist, crossing her ankles at his behind and pushing their sexes against one another while she continued to assault his mouth. "Fuck, Bells," he gasped, resting his head against her shoulder as he steadied his breathing.

"Embry," she whispered, nipping on his ear lobe. "Diner's ready," she finished chipperly, untangling herself from him and hopping down to remove the lasagna from the oven. His warm arms wrapped around her middle as he breathed in her scent. "What if I'm not hungry for that anymore," he growled lowly into her ear. She shivered against him, turning around in his arms to face him. "Well, it does still need to cool," she smiled. "Race you to the bed?" Embry smiled viciously towards her, his eyes darkening. Bella squealed as she found herself in her boyfriend's arms as he ran them both to his room. What happened next was a swirl of desire, passion, and intense heat that left Isabella panting for breath nearly half an hour after they'd finished.

"Bells," he said softly as he slid back under the covers with her (he'd gone to eat dinner in the kitchen while Bella recovered), "I need to go talk to somebody, but when I come back," he swallowed hard, his fingers running through her hair while he pulled her to rest on his chest, "I hope I can tell you everything about me. I… God, Bells, I hope it's not too soon, but I love you. I don't like keeping things from you, but I have been."

"I know," she answered, nuzzling into his flesh. "But I love you too, Embry. I understand if you don't want to or can't tell me everything right now. I mean, I hope we have a long time to learn about each other."

"I hope so too." Embry kissed her on the forehead, and then went to shower. Isabella had fallen asleep long before he left the cabin, and only vaguely remembered him pulling her to rest against him sometime later than night – or was it early morning? When the sun rose the next day, Bella snuggled against Embry happily before leaning up to watch him sleep. She grinned like a fool, remembering his confession of love the night before. Sneaking out of bed, she stepped into the shower and soon found herself pressed against the shower tiles with someone's warm chest against her back. "I thought you were sleeping," she gasped out, feeling his erection between the fleshy globes of her behind. Nope, she thought, definitely not asleep.

"I reached for you," his sleep graveled voice growled as he shifted his hips gently so the tip of his sex nudged against her clit, "and you weren't there." She opened her mouth to respond, but only moaned as he slammed his member deep inside of her. Her hips bucked with his motions, her fingers bled as they dug into the tile wall for stability. His hands were all over her, hot and seeking without the slightest regard to how each touch was leading her closer and closer towards her peak. Soon her muscles were quivering around him, milking Embry's cock for all he was worth as he came with a great roar. Afterwards, he kissed the side of her neck tenderly before washing her and helping her back to bed until she was aware enough to stand on her own again.

"Remember last night when I said I wanted to tell you everything," he asked her, stroking the side of Bella's face. She nodded, her eyes taking in his radiant face. "I got permission," he smiled even wider. "I have to wait until tonight at the p… er, at Sam's Christmas party. You will come, won't you?"

"If you're there, I'm there," she assured, closing her eyes as her pulse returned to normal.

* * *

She obviously hadn't thought the idea of a Uley Christmas through, Isabella sighed to herself mental for about the sixth time in the nearly three house she had been there. Sure, she knew nearly everyone there – even Rachel and Emily were there – but every girl seemed to be distracted with her own overly large native man, and paid little attention to any other soul. This, of course, reminded her how Embry was tugged outside almost the instant they'd arrived by Quil Ateara (one of his best friends), who'd murmured a quiet "got a minute?", and hadn't returned yet. With the other couples caught up in each other, and the younger males busy ribbing on one another, Isabella easily grabbed her coat and went outside for some fresh air.

"Everything alright," a husky voice called from behind her. She jumped from fright before turning to face the largest of the mountain shaped men of La Push. "Just getting some fresh air," she stuttered out, her eyes glancing up to lock with his own intense brown ones. His body tensed suddenly, then – oddly – his gaze softened towards her and his body relaxed. He nodded in understanding, stepping closer to her. "Yeah, the couples do get a little intense in there. I'm sorry," he said, his eyes looking her over again, "I'm Jake – Well, Jacob Black, but Jake."

Isabella smiled. "I know. I mean, I figured it was you. We've actually met before."

He shook his head and took another step closer. "I think I'd remember."

"You were nine," she shrugged, "things happen."

He seemed to consider her more closely then, his eyes widening as he cursed under his breath. "Bells?"

"Hey, Jake," she offered weakly.

"You're seeing Embry now, right?" His eyes narrowed ever so slightly, his jaw clenching tightly. Bella glanced at him curiously, not sure why he'd be upset by that.

"Yes, but he seems to have vanished on me for – well, the whole party really."

Jacob glanced around them quickly before offering his hand to her. "You could always hang with me until he gets back, if you want." Biting her bottom lip nervously, Isabella contemplated how long Embry would be gone, and in the end took his hand and let him lead her inside. "Jake," she called to him when they stepped through the back door, her eyes glancing upwards towards the mistletoe. His dark eyes followed her own and he swallowed thickly, then leaned down and pressed his warm lips gently to her own. An intense, unnerving energy fluttered down her spine, and Isabella unconsciously pressed more firmly against the man in front of her. It was the sound of Jacob's soft moan combined with the gentle touch of his tongue against her lips that shocked Bella enough to realize what she was doing. Pulling back quickly, she blushed deeply and asked teasingly, "who started that tradition anyway?"

Jacob laughed, the sound making her stomach flutter in a way only Embry should be allowed to make her feel. She felt wrong, dirty even, that she'd (innocently or not) kissed another man, and so the idea of being attracted to another (especially the same man) was less than ideal. Still, Jacob Black was so easy for her to talk to. The man seemed almost desperate to make her smile, and soon they were laughing again. And this was how Embry found her, conversing teasingly with Jacob as he told her of his childhood hijinks.

"Embry," she squeaked out in surprise when his arms came around from behind her and pulled her back against his chest, "where have you been?"

"Sorry, babe," he murmured, nuzzling his nose against her neck, "Quil needed something. It took longer than I expected." A growling noise sounded from Jacob Black, and both Isabella and Embry looked at him curiously. "You alright, Jake?" The tallest, largest man in the room nodded quickly and moved himself towards his sister, Rachel (who was conveniently a crossed the room with Paul).

"What was that, Em?"

"Nothing," he replied quickly, causing Bella to pull away from him with pursed lips. "You told me you'd be honest with me Embry," she whispered with narrowed eyes, " and instead you're lying to me more. I know I told you you didn't have to tell me things, but that doesn't mean I want to be lied to."

"Bells, I-"

"No," she held her hand up, "I'm going back to the cabin, you can stay here with your friends. Come home when you figure out what you can and can't tell me." Isabella chanced a glance towards Rachel, but found Jacob's gaze on her instead. Her stomach fluttered again at the sight of him, and Bella forced herself to look away and leave the house altogether.

"Bells, please," Embry called, following her outside.

"I love you," she told him softly. "I really do, Embry. These months I've spent with you have been the happiest I can remember. I understand that we have a lot to learn about each other, we both have secrets. The difference is, I don't lie to you." Isabella took a deep breath to clear her head, turned back and kissed him on the cheek. "I don't want to fight, not so close to Christmas. Just… go have fun with your friends, I'll be waiting at the cabin when you're done."

His eyes anxiously looked her over before he finally nodded. "Ok, babe," he agreed, his hand reaching out to trace her cheek with his thumb. "I do love you, Bells."

"I know," she told him, turning to trudge through the snow covered reservation back to Embry Call's home.


	3. Chapter 3

Homecoming

Chapter Three

_He was kissing her. His large, seeking hands were leaving tingling sensations everywhere they roamed (which seemed to mostly be groping her rear-end, not that she was complaining). "God, Embry," she moaned deep in her throat at the feeling of their naked bodies sliding against one another's, and then his head started to descend downwards, lips sucking and kissing while teeth nipped at her tender flesh until he was gazing up at her from between her legs. Dark, nearly black eyes shined up at her while he rubbed his cheek against her inner thigh and seemed to almost purr in contentment. "My Bella," he growled, "my love." Embry leaned forward to taste her most sacred place, his hands holding her hips steady as he devoured her. Isabella had no choice but to surrender to him, to the sensations he'd caused to fill her being. She threw her head back in pure ecstasy as she tried to grind her sex against his talented tongue, but his hands were too strong to allow her even a little leeway. "I love you," she sighed out, meaning every word, even though she was currently drunk on her own desire. He pulled back as she neared her peak, Bella's eyes fluttering open as she felt two fingers slipping into her core, massaging her insides and nearly sending her over the edge. Her eyes widened in horror, even as her orgasm took her. The man between her legs staring hungrily up at her while his fingers thrust inside her and his thumb circled her clit was no longer Embry Call. "J-Jake," she gasped out as her juices coated his hand and her vaginal muscles clench around his fingers. His dark eyes didn't move from hers as he removed his hand from her sex and licked her essence from his fingers, groaning in pleasure. "My Bella," he rasped out when he was done, "my love. Mine."_

Her eyes snapped open as she sat up in Embry's bed, her breath ragged and labored as she pushed her hair from her sweat covered face. A quick glance at the digital clock on the nightstand showed it was past two in the morning, and she was still alone. Disgust was once again filling her as her dream ran through her mind. Why would she dream of some man she'd just met, that wasn't like her at all. Hell, she'd held on to her virginity for twenty-two years! Sure, Jacob Black and she definitely had some sort of instant connection, that was undeniable, but did that automatically mean it had to be sexual? No, she thought firmly to herself, and it wasn't going to be. Embry Call was a good man, and just because they'd had a bit of a tiff earlier didn't make her love him any less, and didn't mean he loved her any less either. Whatever this connection was with Jake, it was either going to cool down to a friend's zone type of thing, or she would have to avoid him altogether. How hard could that be? She'd been dating Embry for nearly four months now, and this was the first she'd seen him – which was kind of weird in a community as small as La Push. But then, she reasoned, Rachel did say her brother was constantly keeping himself busy with one thing or another. Shaking off any lingering thoughts of Jacob Black, Isabella forced herself to take a cold shower, change her night clothes (as her panties were thoroughly soaked, and her overly large shirt smelled like sex), and hopped back into bed.

The next morning, Bella didn't wake until nearly nine-thirty. She bit her bottom lip as she realized Embry still wasn't back yet, but resigned herself not to panic. Instead, she cleaned the cabin from top to bottom before showering to wash away the dust and grime. Next she did laundry, even changing the bedding, before starting lunch. She sighed with relief when she heard the front door close from where she was in the kitchen, but squeaked in surprise when her native man didn't round the corner, but a woman. "Hello," the woman asked questioningly, "are you Bella?"

Isabella smiled warmly towards the slightly older woman, uncertainty swimming in her stomach. "I am," she confirmed, "is this about Embry? Oh God," she paled, "he's not hurt, is he?"

"What, no, no, he's fine," the woman assured her. "He's still asleep actually, which is why I'm here. He'd never let me meet you this early otherwise. Guess he thinks I'll embarrass him," she grinned. "Forgive my rudeness, I'm Kay Call, Embry's mom." Bella shook her hand tentatively. "I'm-"

"Charlie's girl," Kay cut her off, "and the one that's putting that goofy look all over my son's face. I can't tell you how relived I am to see my boy so happy again. I was starting to worry about him, what with him being so shy and everything. Well, you've seen his friends, right?"

"Yes, ma'am," she answered.

"Now none of that ma'am stuff," Kay fretted. "Call me Kay or mom." Her eyes took on a calculating, happy glow then. "Yes, I think I'd like for you to call me 'mom'. If what my son was mumbling in his sleep last night was anything to go by, I think we'll be seeing a lot of each other." Isabella blushed deeply then, relieved when the oven timer sounded and she had to turn her back on the woman to remove her pies from the oven. Setting them on the stovetop to cool, Bella took a deep breath before turning back to her guest, which she decided wasn't a woman at all. No, Kay Call was a force of nature. She stayed for a little longer, subtly (or Isabella thought it was Kay's attempt at being subtle anyway) grilling her on her relationship with Embry, and preening happily at how versed in cooking and cleaning Bella seemed to be – plus she had a steady job and liked children as well. Kay was grinning like a Cheshire cat by the time she left, approval clear in her eyes as she swept Bella into a goodbye hug.

She'd just sagged against the counter in relief when she heard the front door open and close again. Her brows furrowed in confusion, since Embry's mom had been insisted he was still sleeping she was confused as to who'd be coming over. Isabella strained her ears to listen, but heard no footsteps. Shrugging her shoulders she turned and went over to the sink to start washing dishes, convinced she must have been mistaken. Perhaps she'd wanted Embry home so badly, her mind had created the sound of him coming home? A throat cleared behind her, causing her to whirl around and splash soapy dish water on the front of her shirt. "Nice," she sighed out in frustration before raising her face to the clearly amused one of Jacob Black. "Embry's not here," she said instantly. "His mom just left, said he was still sleeping last night off at her place."

He nodded, licked his lips nervously and took a tentative step forward. "Actually I came to see you. You seem upset last night," he explained at her bewildered expression. "It really bothered me. I … I had to know you were alright. So," he asked, taking a few more steps towards her, "are you alright?"

"What? Oh," she laughed at herself, "yes, I'm fine, thanks. I mean, Em and I haven't had a chance to talk things out yet, obviously, but I'm sure we'll be just fine."

"I wasn't talking about _him_," Jacob seemed to snarl, but his face instantly relaxed as he left out a sigh. "He's one of my best friends and all, but I was asking only about you, _Bella_. How do you feel?"

She had to swallow hard at the way he said her name like a caress. "I – I'm fine," she stuttered out, forcing herself to come to her senses and question the energy that seemed to surround her and Jacob Black. "Embry and I love each other," she said firmly, wondering why the statement seemed to make the man before her flinch, "I'm sure we can work everything out." At first glance, Isabella wouldn't have pegged Jacob Black as the sort of man to be nervous, yet here he was in Embry's kitchen toeing the tip of his shoe against the wood floor. It was somewhat endearing, and Bella couldn't help the invitation that fell from her mouth. "I made pot pies from scratch for lunch, but it looks like Embry won't be able to make it. Would you care to join me, Jake?"

His face lit up instantly, a radiant smile replacing the uncertain look he'd had only moments before. "I don't know how much you eat," she said warmly as Jacob sat down at the kitchen table while she picked up two 9 inch pie tins and placed them down in front of him, "but Embry has a bottomless pit of a stomach. Eat as much as you want." He watched attentively until Isabella had not only cut a piece for herself, but also taken the first bite before serving himself. His anxiety seemed to melt always as they sat next to each other, silently eating their food. Jacob, it seemed, had an even bigger appetite than Embry, and she was thankful she'd baked turnovers for breakfast. Placing them on a cookie sheet to warm them in the oven, she and Jacob talked just as easily as they had the night before. Isabella couldn't help the bit of pride that filled her at how much the youngest Black seemed to like her cooking, as being a true chef was something she'd always wanted to be. Of course, she'd abandoned the dream when she'd moved to Seattle – something Embry didn't know about her, and something she found herself quickly admitting to Jacob.

"Why'd you quit," he asked her perplexed. "You've obviously got the goods for the job, and you look like you enjoy it."

"Oh I do," she sighed out wistfully, her face turning sad after a moment. "But it's not very practical. Maybe in Seattle… but I wanted to be closer to Charlie. He's all the family I have left now. Well, him and Sue and Seth too, through marriage, of course."

"What," he joked with a playful smirk, "not counting Leah?"

"I don't think she wants to be in the same room with me, let alone considered family," she admitted softly. She bit her lip as she thought silently. "You know, I count Rachel as family too. She actually told me, how'd she phrase it? Oh, I was the sister she'd always wanted, if she could have picked one."

"Yeah?" Jake swallowed thickly. "Um…Dad really liked that desert thing you sent with Rach a while ago, with the coconut stuff of the outside."

"Ambrosia cake," she smiled. "I almost made a Lamington cake for him this time, but I didn't know what he'd want for the icing. I could do lemon or raspberry, or – oh! – chocolate."

"Or all of the above," he said, a boyish hopeful expression on his face. Isabella laughed softly – almost a giggle, really. "I suppose I could," she consented, "if-"

"If?" He looked nervous and excited at the same time.

"You help me." It was a simple request, one that she regretted the moment it left her mouth. Bella tried to reason with herself that she'd done everything she could at Embry's house, that she was simply lonely, and Jacob Black was a good man – a good friend. The way he looked at her though, as if she were the very moon itself, made her nervous in a way only Embry should. So, why was she volunteering to spend more time with him? What was wrong with her? 'Only friends, only friends,' she chanted inside her head, unwilling to hurt Embry's tender heart.

* * *

Two hours later found Jacob and Bella cleaning up the shredded coconut mess that covered Embry's kitchen. Considering they made three cakes, she didn't actually think the mess was that bad. The corn syrup currently sticking Jake's shirt to his chest, however… "Hey," Isabella said after a deep breath, "why don't you go shower? I'm sure Embry won't mind if you borrow some of his clothes while I wash yours."

"You sure?" He looked uncertain, though whether it was the idea of borrowing Embry's clothes or Bella washing his, she didn't know. She forced a cheery smile with her reply anyway, grinning like a fool as she whispered a simple, "positive." Jacob tossed her his messy shirt, toed his tennis shoes off, and raced up the stairs to clean up. Isabella shook her head in mild amusement, shirt in one hand she picked up his shoes with the other and carried both items to the laundry room near the back porch. Placing his shoes on the floor, she threw his shirt in the washing machine and went back to the kitchen to clean. Jacob was just coming downstairs as she finished up, so Bella excused herself to take a shower, inviting Jake to watch whatever he wanted on tv. Once in the bathroom, Isabella wanted to scream at herself. What was wrong with her! Yes, Jacob Black was hot, but so was Embry. It's not like she was staving for attention in anyway. She loved Embry, and he her, so why was her body feeling the things it was around Jacob? Sure, she tried to act normal and ignore how her heart sped up when his body would get too close, or how his natural smell left her intoxicated and more than a little fuzzy brained. She liked spending time with Jacob, and could tell he liked being around her too, but if he continued to affect her like this, then for Embry's sake, she'd have to avoid him at all costs.

* * *

Jacob Black had no idea what was wrong with him – or rather his wolf. Sure, he knew he imprinted on the girl last night (his best friend's girl no less), but as far as he could tell she was content with Embry and only wanted to be his friend. That was until his wolf, who was practically snarling and foaming at the mouth at the thought of his imprint being touched by anyone else, started sending out a whole bunch of pheromones. Fuck, the girl cared for Embry (so did he), and obviously didn't want to hurt the guy (neither did he). She also very clearly felt the imprint connection (as he did), and was doing everything in her power to make friends with him.

Jacob closed his eyes and growled at himself. He was supposed to become whatever his imprint wanted, right? Well, she wanted to be friends, so why was his wolf acting like this? With a deep, troubled sigh, he listened to make sure Bella – _his Bells_ – was still in the shower and no one was approaching the cabin before opening his cell phone he'd been playing with in his hands as he'd thought.

"Dad," his voice cracked tiredly, "I think I have a problem…"


	4. Chapter 4

Homecoming

Chapter Four

Billy Black wasn't exactly sure what was going on with his son's wolf, but he did know that spirit animals often knew more than the men they possessed. Jacob's wolf, being a natural alpha, was more dominate and temperamental than the others. That, plus how attached Jake was of Bella when they were small, left little wonder in the Quileute chief's mind as to why his son's wolf was being so territorial over the girl now. Sure, Embry was one of Jacob's best friends, but the wolf knew in one way or another Embry Call was going to hurt Isabella Swan, and was doing his best to get his imprint away from possible danger to the safest option he knew – himself. Well, that or perhaps an alpha's imprint was unique compared to the rest of the pack. Sighing to himself, Billy closed his eyes as the certainty of one thing resonated within him – at the end of this someone was going to get hurt. He just prayed to the Great Spirits above, it wouldn't be his son.

* * *

By four o'clock that evening, Embry still hadn't shown up at his cabin. Isabella asked Jacob if he'd wait for her while she changed for her family's Christmas Party. He agreed with a smile on his face, saying if he waited on her to change, she'd need to go to his cabin and wait on him as well. Fair is fair, she thought to herself as she threw on a red sweater dress with black leggings and black boots and hurried downstairs. She scribbled Embry a quick note and placed it on the refrigerator before she left with Jacob. For his part, Jake didn't take long at all. He merely changed his t-shirt for a white button-down one, with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, kept his black jeans he was wearing but changed his tennis shoes to black dress shoes. They left for Sue and Charlie's promptly, though Billy Black had still managed to beat them both there. The whole party was a tense affair as far as Bella was concerned. Sure, Jacob was there and barely ever left her side, but her eyes kept searching for Embry – even as she attempted to mingle with everyone while avoiding Leah at all costs (the girl had even less of her non-existent holiday cheer this year than others gone past). Hours went by with no sign of her boyfriend, and finally she had all she could stand. Bella bid everyone a goodnight and had Jacob drive her back to her duplex in Port Angeles – after making a pit stop at Embry's cabin to collect her things.

"Thanks for this," she told him softly as they drove towards her home through the falling snow. A nervousness began to grow the longer they were on the road – as the snow began to fall more thickly. "You'll have to stay the night," she said to her companion as he parked his red Volkswagen along the curb side of her duplex. Quickly, they carried her luggage inside, and Bella excused herself to shower (as it was the quickest way she could think to warm up) after showing Jacob the landline phone in the kitchen and recommending he charge his cell phone on her laptop with the USB cable in case the power should go out. Bella hooked her own cell phone up to the wall charger on her night table on her way to the bathroom. Once done, she dressed in blue fleece pajama pants and one of Embry's old white thermal shirts before entering the living room to find Jacob carrying in some of the firewood she and Rachel kept on the back porch. "Just in case the power does go out," the man smiled towards her.

* * *

In Bella's defense, the snow was coming down so thickly a normal person wouldn't be able to see through it, but Jacob Black was anything but normal. Even if she knew the truth about him, Jake doubted he would have been able to leave her – what with the uncertain conditions outside. His wolf would drive him nuts if he didn't know a hundred percent that his imprint was alright. So, he called his father, who would be spending the night at Sue and Charlie's after hooking his cell phone up to Bella's laptop (like she suggested). "You're sure you'll be alright until whenever this blizzard lets up," he asked, unable to help the worry he felt towards his father.

"I appreciate your concern, son," Billy's warm, husky voice trickled down the line, "but you know I'll be fine where I am. You just enjoy this time with your - er, with her," he finished after clearing his throat. Jacob smiled at his dad's ability to remember Seth and Leah were both in the house, and respecting his decision to keep his imprint on Isabella Swan private for now. "Jake," his father said in a whisper after a moment of silence, "I thought I'd tell you Embry showed up here looking for Bells about half an hour after you two left."

"Yeah," he shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other. He was hoping maybe Embry had just decided to abandon her, but he knew it was a long shot. No, more likely he was just nervous and uncertain as to how well she would handle the news about his wolf. Hell, Jake was worried about that too.

"Jacob," Billy hissed into the phone to recapture his son's attention. "Listen, before one of yours returns here. Embry showed up looking for Bella, but Leah found him and about nearly bit his head off. She dragged him outside and neither of them has come back yet. It's been nearly two hours now, son. Sue even sent Seth to look for them, and –" There was a commotion on the other side of the line. "Seth is back alone," Billy explained minutes later. "He says they're working some things out, but he looks a little… pale."

"Pale," he asked confused. "I wasn't aware they had issues. I mean, everyone knows Leah has problems but I wasn't aware they had any against each other. Shit," he cursed under his breath, "Bells is getting out of the shower. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Not too early son," Billy teased as he hung up the phone.

Jacob shook his head, forcing the confusing thoughts away as he went to the back porch where Rachel had once told him she and Bella kept the firewood and brought some in.

* * *

The snow grew thicker as the night wore on, and Bella sat on the couch looking out the window while worrying her bottom lip between her teeth. She sensed that Jacob had something on his mind as he was just as silent as she, which was fine since she was currently fretting over Embry. She'd tried to call his cabin – twice actually – but had gotten the answering machine both times. "Bells," Jake's husky voice called softly, pulling her from her thoughts. "Listen," he said, shifting nervously, "about this thing with Embry-"

"Jake, it's okay," she smiled softly. "I know he's your friend. I promise the last thing I want is to put you in the middle of our problems."

"That's just it," he insisted, "I'm already involved. It's hurting you, and I'm sure Em's a wreck, and… Well, I'm part of the secret anyway." He paused to swallow thickly. "I want to do this for you, Bells. I want to tell you what Embry is too scared to say."

"Jacob-"

"No," he held up his hand and looked down towards his black sock clad feet. "You remember the legends of the tribe? Where we came from?"

"Wolves, right?"

Jacob nodded his head. "It's not just a legend."

"What?"

"Some of the Quileutes, the sons of the original councilmen mostly … We are spirit warriors that change into wolves to fight off the cold ones."

"Vampires," she barely whispered, but he heard and nodded again. "Show me," she said, licking her lips nervously. His head snapped towards her as he stared wide eyed. "I want to see you, Jacob," she said more firmly. "Will you show me?"

"Bells," he started, the wolf in his head snarling to be released, to meet his imprint – his mate – without his human side getting in the way. _Take_, the wolf growled, _claim, keep_. Jake about moaned at the pleasure those few words sent down his spine – to have Bella in every way possible forever, pure heaven. But she wasn't his, she was Embry's, and he wouldn't be that much of an ass as to force her into anything. "My wolf is kinda big," he replied looking about the room. "I think I might wreck your living room."

Her eyes widened in surprise. "Really," she asked softly, then smiled brightly, grabbing one of Jacob's hands and dragging him towards the room she and Rachel used for an office. Four bookcases took up two of the walls, all of them loaded with books of all shapes and sizes, but it was the last bookcase on the bottom row that Bella pointed out to him.

"Are those all about…werewolves," he gasped in surprise. She bit her bottom lip again and nodded. She blushed a deep red, her eyes drifting down towards the ground. "I thought I saw one once," she mumbled, but his advanced hearing heard her perfectly, "when I was little."

"The last time you came to La Push," he asked, some distant memory suddenly clicking into place. "When your mother took you away…" Isabella was definitely avoiding looking at him now, but he caught a flash of pain go through her eyes. "Bells?"

"She wouldn't let me come back after that summer," she whispered.

"Why?"

"She saw. Renee wasn't supposed to be in Forks, let alone La Push, but she came looking for me and she saw…"

"She saw me kiss you," he finished for her, suddenly remembering his nine year old self clumsily claiming the lips of the twelve year old version of his imprint. _Always been ours_, the wolf practically hissed into his brain. "What happened?"

The sadness that filled her eyes almost killed him. "She said I was – we were too young. She refused to let 'some childish feelings' ruin my future. She… she didn't let me come back. I suppose I could have, after I turned eighteen, but after six years I figured you'd forgotten me and I didn't really know anyone else."

"I could never forget you," he whispered, pulling her into his arms. Even through the cotton shirt, she could feel the heat coming off his skin and Isabella nuzzled against his chest, eager to get closer to his warmth. "Is that a wolf thing," she ask him, her eyes fluttering closed.

"The heat? Yeah, it's a wolf thing," he smiled as her held her tighter.

She smiled lazily in return, obviously getting tired as the hour drew closer to midnight. She asked him to tell her more as he scooped her legs up into one of his arms and carried her to bed. Jacob tucked her in, kissed her forehead goodnight and prepared to turn and leave when her tiny, pale hand reached out and grabbed one of his wrists. "Stay," she mumbled sleepily, her free hand patting the empty space on the other side of the bed, "tell me about being a wolf."

Jacob knew he should refuse her, knew his wolf might do something foolish from being drunk on his imprint's scent, but his heart refused to willingly disappoint her in anyway. "Yeah, okay, Bells," he smiled as he rounded the bed and slipped under the covers with her. She rolled over to face him, fighting to stay awake as he told her about the La Push pack, but somehow lost the battle and ended up asleep on his chest, his steady heartbeat lulling her off to the land of dreams. "It beats for you," he whispered, closing his eyes to fight back the swell of emotions this little slip of a human caused in him. Here he was, the great alpha, ready to betray his best friend (a man he thought of as a brother), ready to leave his family and pack behind just to breathe the same air as her – as his Bells. "It beats only for you…"


	5. Chapter 5

Homecoming

Chapter Five

Isabella was the first to awaken the next day. She smiled at the feel of the warm chest beneath her as brown eyes took in the sight of the early morning light filling her bedroom. Sitting up slowly, she turned to speak but her words stuck in her throat as she took in the face of the man beside her. "Jacob," she whispered softly, confused for a moment that it hadn't been Embry. Then her dreams cleared and memories of yesterday replayed through her mind. Isabella bit her lip nervously as she recalled she and Embry still hadn't spoken since Sam Uley's Christmas party. Taking one last look at Jacob Black (and feeling quite embarrassed she'd fallen asleep on him – thank God she hadn't drooled in her sleep!), Bella slipped quietly from the bed and tiptoed into the kitchen, where she used the landline phone to call Embry's cabin once more. This time he answered, and her chest tightened even as her shoulders seemed to relax. "I've been trying to reach you all night," she sighed out, relief flooding her voice.

"I heard," he replied, his voice rough with sleep. "I mean, I got your messages." There was a thick silence filled with tension. "You went home. I went to Charlie's to talk to you last night, but you weren't there. Leah said you left with Jake."

"Yeah, he drove me home," she admitted.

"And didn't leave." Bella could hear the pain in his voice, her eyes widened at the realization of what he probably assumed. "No," she gasped, "not like that. I mean," she rushed out, "I asked him to stay because of the snow, but nothing happened. We're just friends, Em, I promise. I love you."

"Bella." His voice was a relieved caress that caused her eyes to flutter.

"Embry, I – I know what you've been hiding," she stuttered out. "Jake, he told me last night. He told me about the wolves."

"Sweetheart," he gasped out, something like fear fusing with the love she so clearly heard in that one word.

"It's alright," she assured. "I understand why you didn't – why you couldn't tell me. It's ok. Can we… Can we talk about this in person?"

"When?"

Isabella looked outside, frowning at all the snow that had fallen the night before. "I don't think the roadways will be cleared until tomorrow."

"I don't need roads, babe," he chuckled. "I've got four paws."

* * *

When Jacob finally woke that morning, it was to the smell and sounds of breakfast being prepared. He inhaled deeply, nearly purring as the scents of his Bells mixed with those of bacon, sausage, pancakes, and…was that biscuits and gravy? His stomach growled as he got up and headed towards the delectable aroma. "Morning, Bells," he called, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, pausing when he caught sight of another person sitting on one of the stools by the bar that separated the kitchen from the living room. "Embry," he nodded, his eyes flicking towards his imprint just in time to see her smile at his best friend. His wolf growled within him; she was _his – theirs_. Why was he even there? 'Because she loves him,' he mentally scolded himself, trying to ignore the way those words burned like acid in his stomach. His wolf snarled aggressively, rejecting even the idea that she would allow another to touch her. "You guys work everything out?"

Embry grinned widely, clapping him on the back. "Yeah, thanks for that man. Bella called earlier and told me you explained everything. I was a nervous wreck; I don't know how I would have done it on my own."

Jacob forced a smile in return. "No problem, man," he assured. "We're pack, right?" His best friend (_mate stealer_, the wolf snarled) nodded. "So, I guess after breakfast I'll head back to the rez. I'm sure you can take care of our girl here."

Embry laughed. "Yeah, Charlie will be glad to know you're safe. Especially with what happened with Cullen earlier this week."

"Cullen," it was a forceful growl that made both Embry and Isabella look at him. "What happened with Cullen?"

"He tried to dazzle Bells into going fuck knows where with him."

Jake's eyes narrowed. "And no one thought to inform me?"

"I don't see –" Bella started, but he snarled at his fellow wolf.

"As alpha, I should have been told no matter what – but especially with it being a Cullen! Damn, I've been looking for a reason to cancel the treaty with their creepy asses for years. I can't believe my family made it in the first place. And when the perfect reason comes along, you keep it to yourself?"

"It wasn't just Em," his imprint defended quickly. "Paul knew too. Hell, he was the one who saved me."

_Paul._ He didn't know whether to reprimand him for hiding something or reward him for saving his future mate. With a deep sigh he decided to be lenient on the wolf – he was distracted with his own imprint after all. He'd just make him run a few extra laps during patrol shifts for a few weeks, Embry on the other hand… Jacob closed his eyes and looked away, fighting against his wolf's call for revenge for every touch Embry had received from their mate. "Both of you will run an extra five laps on every patrol for the next six weeks," he finally replied, struggling to keep his animal in check. "This looks great, Bells," he smiled towards him imprint, "but I think I'm going to take off now and try to contact the Cullen leader to call a meeting."

Slipping his car keys out of his pocket and placing them on the table next to his friend, he said firmly, "drive my baby home later, would ya?"

"Sure, Jake."

"Take care," he winked at Bella, taking in one more huff of her scent.

"Don't be a stranger," she grinned back, and then he forced himself to leave.

* * *

It was sometime later that afternoon, with a fire roaring in the living room fire place, when Isabella finally allowed herself to relax completely. Embry, who was staying the night (oddly enough at Jacob's insistence she not be left alone, though he probably would've stayed anyway), was in the shower, and Bella found herself curled up on the plush rug in front of the fire; watching the flames dance as her thoughts drifted where they may. This is how Embry found her ten minutes later, sneaking up behind her and drawing her to his chest, his arms firmly around her waist. She moaned softly as his heat absorbed into her back, "missed you," she tipped her head back against his shoulder to smile up at him.

"Miss you too, babe." He kissed her lightly against her temple before settling her back against him again. "Jake called my cell while I was in the bathroom. He said the Cullen leader claims to have been unaware of his _son's_ actions regarding you."

"Well he's aware now," she huffed out, a scowl forming as she remembered Edward's insistence that she joined him _and_ his family for dinner.

"Jake told him you were spoken for, and basically told sparkles to lay the fuck off," Embry replied with a snicker.

"Is that a fact," she challenged with a grin, "am I spoken for, Em?"

His hold tightened around her waist. "You're mine," he growled out. "I don't give a fuck what anyone else says – leech, human, or otherwise. As long as you'll have me, you're mine." Isabella smiled softly, snuggling further against his chest as the crackling of the fire soothed her off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Homecoming

Chapter Six

The rest of January and right on through the middle of March was met with a routine consistency that was both maddening and yet pacifying to Isabella. She'd go to teach her class all day and come home to one wolf or another, usually Embry, Jacob, Seth or Paul – but in Paul's case, he'd stay upstairs with Rachel. (Not that she'd want them to do _whatever_ they were doing upstairs downstairs.) Occasionally she'd catch a glimpse of Edward Cullen, just enough to know he was still watching her, but he hadn't talked to her since the first day of Christmas Break. The weekends were a different rhythm entirely. She'd leave for La Push straight from the school parking lot on Friday and return home Sunday evening (unless there was no school the following Monday). The only part of the schedule that changed was whose house she'd stay at. The odd weeks were spent at Embry's; even weeks were spent at Jacob's (either at his cabin or his father's). Either way, her days would be spent with Rachel – sometimes helping Emily cook, other times helping around Billy's house or Charlie and Sue's, and then there were the times Rachel would beg Bella to teach her how to cook for Paul. (Of course when she messed up, she'd get so angry she'd swear off cooking… at least for a few days to a week.)

Even in all the chaos, Isabella could tell in the few months she'd been reunited with Jacob Black her feelings for him were changing. She felt closer to him than she should, and yet she felt powerless to stop it – and secretly feared a small part of her didn't want to stop it. 'We're just friends,' she would mentally scold herself on the rare occasions his smile made her heart skip a beat.

Jacob, for his part, was amazed how calm being with his mate every other weekend made him. He was certain his wolf would be more focused on the times she was away from them than the times she was with him. Of course, it didn't hurt that anytime he went to Embry's home lately there wasn't a single fresh scent of Bella's arousal to be found. Jacob couldn't understand why Embry wasn't mounting the girl every chance he got, but he could hardly complain – especially with the scent Bella was starting to put off lately. It was a musky, heady aroma of an unclaimed female, and his wolf was practically purring with contentment whenever he smelled it. (Even if it did cause his dreams to be more vivid at night.) Still, he did his best to organize his wolves' schedules equally, and that included cutting into his "Bella Time" to ensure the others had time with their mates and loved ones as well. Lately he'd noticed Leah seemed to be in a permanent bad mood and no one wanted to patrol with her. Hell, Paul literally couldn't patrol with her without one of them coming back with a chunk of fur missing, and the other wolves (even Seth) would return similarly prickly. This left only Jacob and Embry to patrol with her, making it hard for Jake to schedule her (though he was glad she seemed to just ignore him, since he was alpha and all). Still, it raised his wolf's hackles to think of all the time he'd spent patrolling with Leah that he could have spent with his Bells. Then, in the middle of March, came Spring Break. It was a whole week of Bella being at La Push, a whole week of smelling her everywhere he went. He thought it was going to be pure heaven… but he was very wrong.

The wolves that weren't patrolling and their imprints/girlfriends had decided to go to Second Beach since it was uncharacteristically warm (and sunny). It had been perfect, he'd even talked Bells into swimming a few laps with him (which meant seeing her in her bikini – and fuck if she didn't have a tight little stomach). Then, towards the early afternoon, Embry had gotten off of his shift and joined them. Jacob had left Bella's side to ask Quil (he'd been with Embry) if there was anything to report, when the words Embry said to her – to his _imprint and mate_ – reached his ears. His stomach twisted and he felt violently ill, yet forced himself to swallow down his protests past the giant lump in his throat. He saw her smile, the surprise in her eyes, felt his heart being ripped from his chest as she hugged Embry to her delicious, tiny body. His wolf roared within his mind, desperate to get out, to claim her right then in front of everyone so there'd be no dispute over whose she really was. Jacob felt the hot tremors moving through his body as her confused brown eyes landed on him. He whispered an excuse to Quil about going to check on his dad before dashing off into the forest and phasing, his swim trunks reduced to falling debris in the air as he charged blindly into the forest in a vain attempt to outrun his pain.

* * *

Earlier That Week…

Isabella Swan found herself tired and incredibly frustrated by the time Spring Break came. For nearly ten weeks, Embry hadn't done much more than spoon her at night, and the random kiss 'hello' or 'goodbye' (and even those seemed to be becoming less romantic, moving from her lips to her forehead). On the first day (a Saturday), Rachel (tired of her friend's sullen mood) had cornered her and made her confess to everything – or lack thereof, really. "The day after Charlie's Christmas party, he's all 'you're mine' and snuggling me, and afterwards… I don't know," she huffed out. "It's like he's continually pushing me away, Rach. Or maybe it's just me! Am I being paranoid again?"

"Is," Rachel scoffed with an eye roll as she placed her coffee cup on the Black's kitchen table while Billy watched the morning news in the next room, "your boyfriend hasn't fucked you in ten weeks. There's no way to be paranoid about that. If it was Paul, I would have called him on whatever's obviously bothering him way before now. I know you've never really had a boyfriend before, but trust me this is neither normal nor acceptable in any way, shape, or form. Talk to him, B."

"That's the thing," she groaned, slamming her head down into her arms that were folded in front of her on the table," I've tried! Embry's all 'nothing's wrong, babe,' or 'it's all in your head, sweetheart.' I can't even remember the last time he said my name," she huffed out as an afterthought.

Rachel's eyes widened as she looked at her friend. "Wait a tick," she gasped out, "you don't think he's cheating, do you?"

Isabella jerked herself upright with a start. "What? No, of course not, Rach! Embry would never… Em could never-"

"Maybe he wouldn't," Rachel conceded, "but don't ever confuse that with him not being able to."

"But Paul-"

"Imprinted on me, Issy," she sighed out. "His wolf decided I was it for him, and now he literally can't stray from me. Embry is only half Quileute, he can't imprint. So maybe he wouldn't cheat on you, but that doesn't mean he can't."

"The point is," Bella said with a glare to her friend, "Embry cheating is a non-issue. I trust him, I just…" She closed her eyes and shook her head sadly. "I just wish he trusted me enough to tell me what's wrong." Rachel remained silent, though concerned, and Bella excused herself from the table to wash the dishes. About an hour later, Jacob came by and – as if he could sense her mood – he spent the rest of the day cheering her up with cheesy jokes and even cheesier movies.

The next day was largely spent at Emily and Sam's home, cooking for the wolves. Around nine in the morning, Rachel and Isabella all but insisted Emily take a day to pamper herself and arranged for her to have a spa day with Rachel and Jared's imprint, Kim (leaving Bella alone to take care of feeding the wolves). Emily had made half the breakfast before she'd left, so it was easy for Bella to finish it. Lunch was an simple affair with sandwiches, potato salad and coleslaw, leaving plenty of time for her to clean up around the cabin (which was something Emily had complained on a few occasions that she never had time for). By dinner, Isabella was humming softly to herself in the kitchen as she placed different items into severing bowls or platters and the wolves carried them to the table. "Now remember," she said as they settled down at the table to eat, her eyes glancing quickly towards Sam, "tomorrow is Emily's birthday, so try to act like you remember half of what your mothers' told you about manners," she teased. The men laughed, besides Paul who snickered as he looked at Quil. Leah, however, sneered and rolled her eyes. Bella frowned, and asked her step-sister softly if she could speak to her. Leah's hard eyes appraised her before she jerked to her feet and walked out the front door, leaving Isabella no choice but to follow.

"What is it, Swan," she spat out, staring over the horizon at the sun to avoid looking at the girl next to her.

"I know you and Emily have issues, but –"

"She stole my fucking boyfriend," Leah snapped. "I'd say that's more than having 'issues' with someone. You know," she quipped, turning her verbal attack away from her cousin and towards her step-sister, "it's no surprise you and_ Emmy_ get along so well. Just look at all you have in common. You're both worthless fucks who stick their noses in other's business. You both think cooking and cleaning is everything a woman should want in this world; the type that wouldn't mind being barefoot and pregnant all the damn time. Too bad you back stabbing bitches both want to fuck men that weren't meant for you!"

Isabella was hurt, confused, and completely clueless as to both where that had come from and what Leah had even meant. Sure, she'd said horrible things before just in the name of being hateful, maybe that was all it was this time? Still, something inside Bella didn't believe that, there was too much emotion for those words to have been meaningless. With a heavy sinking feeling in her stomach she touched Leah's shoulder softly and whispered to her. "I don't know what you're talking about," she admitted. "I know I'm new to this world, to your way of life, but you need to know one thing. Blood or not – you're my family, Leah. I wouldn't do anything to purposely hurt you in anyway, but you have to talk to me."

"I-" Leah started, her eyes watering as a sudden tenderness entered them. "You really mean that?" Her dark eyes gazed into Bella's own, and then she nodded. "You do mean that, don't you? Fuck, you'd… You'd actually give up something you cared about for me, even after I've treated you-"

"Like shit," Isabella finished with a sad smile. "Yes, I would. I told you, you're family, Leah. For better or worse…"

"I want to tell you," the native girl admitted. "I do, but… I can't. I-" Leah winced, and seemed to be both in pain and choking. Choking on her words, Bella realized. Her eyes widened as she understood her step-sister had been ordered not to saying anything about whatever this topic was to her. "Leah, it's alright," she soothed, "don't say anything, it's ok. Can you write about it?" The wolf shook her head 'no'. Bella sighed. "It's fine," she reassured. "Do you think we can just… I don't know, start over?"

"I," Leah started, looking doubtful but then she swallowed thickly and her expression changed to one of an openly hurt woman. She looked broken and fragile, and Isabella's heart ached for her fiercely. "I'd really like that," she smiled timidly, and Bella couldn't help but embrace her sister to her tightly – or at least what a human would consider tightly.

* * *

The next day was Monday, and Isabella had planned a special outing for just her and Leah. Eventually, she was hopeful to include her stepsister in her and Rachel's little clique, but for now they desperately needed some alone time. This could be the only chase Leah Clearwater ever gave her to actually form a relationship that didn't include sarcastic remarks and death glares. 'And if there's one thing Leah needs,' she thought to herself, 'it's a friend.' Bella really wanted another friend as well, someone other than Rachel or Emily to confide in. She knew she hide it well, but her inner turmoil about Embry's lack of interest in her and her growing number of dreams starring Jacob Black were more than a little alarming to her. She couldn't tell Rachel about the dreams – that was her brother and, best friend or not, there was a grossness factor to consider. (Rachel's best friend admitting she had dreams of riding her baby brother like a prized stallion. Yeah, that would go over well.) She definitely couldn't tell Emily, for the mere reason Emily told Sam everything. Embry and Jacob were both pack and, from what she'd heard, Sam was a loud thinker. The last thing she wanted was to cause trouble for anyone. Yet Leah… Leah was said to be able to lock others entirely out of her mind and wasn't directly related to Embry or Jake, which was bound to make her more objective, right? Of course that was neither here nor there until they could trust each other. And that was what this outing was about, bonding and building trust. Still, Isabella couldn't help but ask Jacob if he'd ordered Leah not to talk about something, but the confused expression on his face said more than words ever could.

"So what," Leah asked as she answered the front door, "are we going to paint each other's toenails or something?"

"Nah," she replied off handedly, "then I'd have nothing to do with Quillerina tonight. Apparently he's on 'Bella Watch,'" she added with an eye roll as Leah snickered behind her hand. "I don't get guys sometimes. I'm safe on Quileute land, it's not like Creepward is going to run onto the reservation and abduct me, but Jake and Em still think I need a wolf-sitter."

"He's just looking out for you. It's a wolf thing," she shrugged.

"Maybe," Isabella huffed out as she walked into the living room and flopped onto the sofa, "but what's his mom's excuse."

"Kay?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "Since she met me the day after Sam's Christmas party, she's practically had me pegged as her daughter-in-law, which is sweet – and a little weird. I mean, usually its a few calls – and I don't even want to know how she got my cell number – but since Saturday, it's been once a day. I've been brushing her off, but I know she won't stop until we get together. Embry loves her – and I like her – it's just –"

"You don't know what to say to a woman who doesn't know half of her son's life," Leah nodded with a soft smile. "I get it. You want to make Embry happy and you genuinely like Kay and don't want to lie to her. At the same time, the council has more or less ordered him to hide his wolf from her and you don't want to slip up." There was a slight pause as Leah bit her bottom lip in thought. "What if I came with you?"

"What?" Bella's eyes had widened in surprise at the suggestion.

"I'm serious," her stepsister insisted. "I'm your family and Embry's 'friend' – as far as she knows. I could keep you from slipping any furry details, and make Kay feel like you're including her in your life, not just her including you in hers."

"Leah that's perfect," she squealed, jumping up and hugging the she-wolf quickly before pulling out her cell phone from her back jeans pocket and calling Mrs. Call. An hour later, the girl's met her at Mrs. Ateara's grocery store, where they climbed into her SUV and headed towards Seattle for a girl's day. It was more fun than Bella would have thought (since she hated anything too girly), but somehow Leah managed to keep everything light and friendly (while helping Bella to keep the 'wolf in the bag'). Embry had called once, demanding (more or less) to know where she was, but Kay had taken the phone from her hands, put it on speaker, and told her son they were fine and to leave the girls alone for the day. Ten minutes later, and thankfully when Bella had excused herself to the restroom as the others went to find seats at the cinema, Jacob had called.

"I'm fine," she assured him. "I'm with Embry's mom and Leah in Seattle. I'll text you when we're on our way home, ok?" He'd sighed out a stressed 'fine' before his voice had turned unnaturally tender. "I just worry about you," he'd admitted.

"I know," she'd replied, swallowing thickly and closing her eyes. "Hey, Jake," she rushed out before hanging up, "I care too, about you." She wasn't sure if she was more mortified at her confession or whatever his answer would have been, but she pushed both thoughts to the back of her mind as she push her phone into her purse and went to find the others – not that she planned on actually watching the movie. It was some romantic tear jerker that she was certain would have her zoning out in no time.

After the movie, Kay had taken them through Port Angeles on the way home to stop at a friend's house to visit. Bella, who honestly didn't want to pry, asked Kay if she'd drop her and Leah off at her duplex so that she could take her time. "I'll just have one of the guys pick us up," she smiled. "I'm sure you don't come this way very often."

Kay had hugged her with a dazzling grin on her face. "You are by far my favorite girl Embry has ever dragged home," she gushed as she pulled into the curb. Isabella was about to get out when Kay tugged her arm light. "Leah, dear, would you mind going on inside? There's something I need to say to Bella in private."

"Sure, sure," she replied with a shrug, taking the keys her stepsister had pulled from her purse.

Once Leah was in the duplex, Bella's eyes turned back to Kay's. "Is something wrong?"

"Now," she started, clearing her throat, "I know my Embry is a grown man – has his own house and everything. I just… I really like you, Bella, but I need to ask you to keep your sex life a little bit more low-key."

"What?" Isabella could feel her face paling, as shock over took the mortification she was feeling. "My sex life?"

"I'm not stupid," she sighed out. "I know you and Em go at it like rabbits. This past month alone I've over-heard you guys at least twenty times."

"Twenty?" Hurt rippled through her heart. She turned her head away to look at her jeans in a desperate attempt to hide the tears gathering in her eyes. "When exactly did you hear..?"

"Some of them have been my fault, I admit," Kay replied, sounding sheepish. "As I said, my boy is a man now and I shouldn't go to his place uninvited – especially since he has a girlfriend now. But the other times… In the car shed at the house? Outside in the woods… Usually in the woods, come to think of it. Now, I know couples need a little spice, but in broad daylight, Bella?"

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Call," she whispered out, "I had no idea."

"No need to be formal, dear," she attempted to soothe the distraught girl. "Just be more discreet is all."

"Of course, Mrs. – Kay," she forced a smile as she got out of the car. Isabella felt mechanical as she walked towards the duplex, as if her feet were made of lead. A velvety voice called her name, and her head turned slowly to see Edward Cullen standing to her right. "What do you want, _Sparkles_," she sighed out lifelessly. "I'm really in no mood to deal with your freak obsession right now."

"I'm concerned, Isabella," he replied, his golden eyes seeming to glow just like they did the last time, but Bella closed her eyes and looked away. "Look at me," he coaxed her, but she refused. "Look at me, come in the house with me, Bella, and we can talk about your troubles."

She couldn't help it, she snorted. "Talk about my troubles? Turns out my boyfriend is a cheating ass, I don't think talking is going to fix that."

He smirked at the fire he heard in her voice hidden under the sorrow. "So the wolf found a bitch to mount? Does that mean you're free tomorrow for coffee, Bella?"

"I didn't realize vampires drank coffee," she sassed, her momentary anger filtering into a numbing void.

"I'd do about anything to spend a little time with you, Isabella," he replied, a crooked smile on his thin lips. "You're something unique, like a rare gem, and I intend to treasure you."

"Edward." It was a gasp of uncertain surprise as she finally looked at him. He took that as a sign to close the gap between them, one of his cold hands touching her cheek and dragging his fingers down towards her neck. His pale face began to lower towards hers, his odd eyes flicking towards her lips.

"Is there a problem here," a rough voice snarled out, breaking the daze Bella had found herself in. Edward growled under his breath, his hatred for her stepsister visible as his body shook while he restrained himself from attacking her.

"Leah," Isabella sighed out gratefully, stepping away from the vampire and towards the she-wolf, "I'm sorry to have kept you waiting. Edward, thanks for your… concern, but I'm sure everything will work out." He nodded and then – in the blink of an eye – he was gone. Bella walked into the duplex then and called Charlie to come pick Leah up. Well, she'd actually said 'them' but when her dad got there, she'd said she didn't feel well and had him leave her behind. She'd sat in the quiet for about half an hour before she called Jacob to tell him Quil wouldn't be needed to watch her that evening. "I just need to be alone for the night," she insisted. "Think some things through…"

"What things? Bells, what happened? Is it Leah," he all but demanded.

"Ok, A – I'm not one of your wolves to order around, and B – it's not Leah, she was great."

"Then what is it?"

"I…" She closed her eyes, swallowed down her pain and hardened her resolve. "I don't want talk about it right now, alright? I only called because I didn't want you to worry, Jake. I'm fine. I've already arranged for Sue to take me back to the reservation tomorrow morning."

"Bells, I _am_ worried," he sighed out, anguish clear in his voice. She smiled a bittersweet smile as a tear ran down her cheek. "I know, Jake," she said as firmly as she could, "but I need this. Just this one night alone, please? Then I'll tell you everything, promise. Hell, we can even slumber party at your cabin if it makes you happy. I hear the Braves are going against the Mets on ESPN."

"You'd watch baseball with me," he chuckled.

"Why not? You watched the history channel with me," she countered.

"True, but some of that stuff was fucking awesome, like the gladiators."

She grinned, her pain momentarily forgotten because of Jacob Black. The moment she hung up the phone however, it all came crashing back. She knew Leah and Jake were worried about her, knew he'd probably corner her stepsister and demand she tell him everything that happened that evening. She flinched when she realized Leah would tell him about Edward's surprise visit, and prayed he wouldn't come racing down to Port Angeles. She sighed when she thought of how pissed off Rachel was going to be – at Embry, at her for not confiding in her first. None of that mattered now…

Isabella took a long, hot shower, in which she cried until she honestly didn't think her body could make any more tears. Turning off of the water, she just sat in the steam filled room and thought her situation over. With a huff, she got up and got dressed before texting Rachel's phone. "I need you to come pick me up," she typed, " and don't tell anyone where you're going." Next, she packed all of Embry's stuff (which was mostly clothes and a toothbrush) in a garbage bag and waited on Rachel. She didn't saying anything when her friend's truck pulled up, she merely got in and waited for her to head back to La Push.

"Is, my brother was in total freak out mode when you called earlier," Rachel finally demanded after ten full minutes, "what's wrong?"

"Just take me to Embry's."

"He's on patrols tonight."

"I know," she said softly. "Just take me there, m'kay?"

Rachel did as her friend asked, even though she argued about leaving her alone when she was obviously upset. Isabella was on a mission, however, and a glare quickly silenced any complaints or excuses her friend had. Once alone, she went in, dumped Embry's stuff out of the garbage bag and on to his bedroom floor before collecting her things to refill the bag with (again it was mostly clothes with a few hygiene products). Her anger dissipated once her goal was completed and she looked around the room. She debated waiting and confronting him, going to the woods to see if his 'patrolling' included fucking his secret girlfriend, or just going to Jacob's. The last one sounded like something she'd regret the least, and so she went, throwing the garbage bag in the passenger seat of her car and drove the five miles to Jake's cabin. He wasn't home, but the pack never seemed to lock their doors, so she let herself in, curled up on his couch with a throw cover and fell asleep.

* * *

_"Bella," a gentle, feminine voice called to her from the darkness. "Bella, it's time to get up."_

_Brown eyes looked around and, as if they'd just opened, took in the symmetrical meadow that had been haunting her dreams lately. But where was her wolf? He was always there, watching her, protecting her; so where was he now? Come to think of it, Edward Cullen always seemed to show up at some point in her dream too, but she was grateful for his absence._

"_Bella," the voice called again, but this time she could place it. "Isabella, come on sweetie."_

"_S-sarah," she stuttered out. "Sarah Black?" Bella blinked several times at the copper hand that appeared before her. Taking it, she found herself being pulled to her feet by what was quite possibly the most beautiful woman she'd ever seen._

"_I knew you'd remember me," she grinned widely, pulling her into a quick hug. "Others have tried to speak with you – to you, but you've been blocking them."_

"_Others," she questioned, biting her bottom lip. _

"_Other spirits, dear," was the off handed responds. "You need to understand, that just as my son is special, you are special too."_

"_I'm not a wolf," Bella gasped out, her eyes widened with confusion and a momentary fear._

"_No, no," Sarah assured her with a laugh, "but you aren't all that you seem either. You have Ateara blood in your veins, and something more besides that."_

"_Ateara, as in Quil? How can that… What are you talking about?"_

_Sarah sighed and closed her eyes momentarily. "You're great grandmother, on your father's side, was an imprint to Quil's great grandfather – Old Quil's father. Ask him when you wake, he will confirm these words as truth. Your great grandmother fought to be simply his friend, but one night the imprint proved to be too strong and they made a child. A child her husband claim as his own, as was the custom back them. They moved away for a time after your grandfather was born, returning only after Quil's great grandfather had died."_

"_But why would he imprint on a pale face," she questioned. "Aren't most imprints natives?"_

"_It happens that way, yes," Sarah acknowledged. "But in your great grandmother's case, as with you, a dominate wolf spirit chose her for her strength and for the powers she possessed."_

"_Powers? Aunt Sarah what are you talking about?"_

"_Don't you remember, Bella," the woman replied, "don't you remember what made your mother so angry when you were younger? Don't you remember our talks? Don't you remember your wolf?"_

"_My wolf…" she whispered, the image of her russet protector appearing in her mind._

"_He knew you, protected you even then, Bella," Sarah's voice coated her ears like warm honey. "Long before he chose to merge himself with a human – though the man always possessed the genes – that wolf spirit came to you, my dearest. I dare say he came to this plain because of you, for your souls have always belonged to each other. Find the wolf, my Bella, and you'll find the one who loves you most. But until then, you must remember. Remember who you are, and accept the things your mother forbid you to know." _

"_What things," she questioned, a dizzying sensation claiming her._

"_You know," Sarah answered quickly. "Deep inside you know. I'm sorry, but I must go now. Take care of yourself…"_

She faded away, just as Isabella awoke from her sleep. The loud banging of the front door had her jumping in the air, but the sweltering heat of the thick arms that surround her quickly relaxed any tension her body held.

"God, Bells, do you know how worried I've been," Jacob's husky voice reverberated down her spine. "First Leah tells me that damn leech showed up at the duplex, but when I go there, you're gone. Then Rachel tells me she took you to Embry's, but you weren't there either. I've never been so scared –"

"Shh," she cooed him. "It's alright, Jake. I'm here with you. I…" Bella pushed back lightly until he released her from his hold. "I packed my stuff up at Embry's, I don't want to stay there anymore," she muttered the last part, but his sensitive hearing caught it all.

"Bells, did he do something-"

"No," she rushed out. "Well, yes, but no. It's a couple's problem," she finally sighed out in frustration. "I know I said I'd tell you, but I don't want to cause problems with your friend. You have to promise to be a neutral party."

"Neutral party," he repeats, a confused look on his face. "I don't know-"

"Then I can't tell you," she replied stubbornly. "Just… can I stay here from now on?" He nodded, either not certain what to say or not able to speak. Either way, she smiled softly to him. "Great, now I believe I said I'd watch a ball game with you."

"You don't have to-"

"Wanna know a secret," she cuts him off. "I actually like baseball. It's just with my dad – and sometimes yours – always yelling at the tv, it takes the joy right out of it for me." Jacob laughed at that, nodding understandingly. "They do get a little out of hand sometimes," he admitted.

"A little," she huffed out before laughing out loud with him.

The afternoon went fairly well, but as dusk came, so did a knock on Jacob's front door. Isabella answered it, as Jake had just went to shower, and came face to face with Embry Call. He was clearly surprised to see her there, and even more surprised at the sour expression that colored her face. "Jake's in the shower," she snapped, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Bella, baby, what are you doing here? Is something wrong?" He went to hold her, but she countered his actions step for step.

"Wrong? Why would anything be wrong?" She hissed out. "I have a boyfriend who hasn't touched me in months, and yet I still have his mother asking me to be more discrete in my sex life. The woods, Embry, really?"

His face paled, looking almost as pale as Bella herself. "Oh God," he gasped out. "How did she –"

"Apparently you've been fucking someone – or is it more than one? – quite vigorously. She walked in on it, but obviously she realized what was going on before she got close enough to figure out it wasn't me you were drilling. God," she growled out, "if I knew I wouldn't break my fucking hand, I'd punch the shit out of you right now!"

"Bella," he started, "I'm a man, I have needs –"

"Apparently not with me you don't," she sassed. "If I'm so repulsive to you, Embry, why didn't you just dump me?"

"Repul- Baby, you're not," he gasped out. "You're perfect."

"Then why, why did you do this to me – to us?" Embry opened and shut his mouth a few times before he attempted an answer, but Bella stopped him. "No," she said firmly. "I'm adult enough to accept that you made a mistake – if that's what this was. I love you enough to stay with you, but this shit has to end. You need to take a few days to decide what you want, me or whoever she is."

"Ok, baby," he nodded slowly. "I do love you," he offered.

"I know, but I think you also love _her._ You're not the kind of guy to just randomly fuck someone. But, Em," she smiled. "Know this, if I take you back and you do this to me again –"

"Yeah," he swallowed nervously at the hard look in her eyes and the coldness in her voice.

"I'll cut your fucking balls off and force feed them down your throat." She smiled pleasantly to him then, pushing him towards the door. "Good night then," she said. "I'll expect your answer in a few days."

* * *

The next few days Isabella spent with Rachel and Emily (even Leah on a few occasions), or Jacob. On the second day – the day Embry was to give her his decision – the gang had voted to go to Second Beach (which was less crowded than First Beach). Jake had even persuaded her to go swimming with him. It might have been her imagination, but as she stripped off her over shirt and shorts, Bella could have sworn she heard him growl. She'd turned her face to look at him, but he'd smiled innocently at her and she'd shrugged it off. Once in the ocean, however, during a playful game where they dunked each other under the water, there was a moment where they paused to breathe. Their eyes had locked, and Isabella couldn't deny the spark she felt between them was more than friendly. She'd whispered his name softly, but he'd only smiled and tugged her back towards the beach. She'd walked towards Rachel, while Jacob went towards a newly present Quil. That's when Embry caught her attention. She smiled politely towards him as he approached. "Bells," he sighed out, pulling her towards the side, which actually brought them closer to Jacob and Quil. "I thought about what you said, and I want you. I'm sorry I cheated, there's no excuse for it, but I swear if you give me a second chance you won't regret it."

She smiled, surprised he actually picked her over his mystery someone, and hugged him to her. Even through her relief and surprise, Isabella felt a pain in her heart and her eyes sought out Jacob's. He wore a smile on his face that didn't reach his eyes as he edged closer to the woods. He gave a half-assed excuse to Quil about checking on his dad, but Bella had seen the heartache in his eyes (even if she didn't understand it). The pain in her chest rippled more strongly through her. She'd pushed Embry away and chased after Jacob before she'd even acknowledged her actions, all she knew was her friend needed her. Blindly, Bella ran through the woods, not certain where she was going as she followed some unknown force. When she finally emerged from the forest, she stepped into the very edge of the symmetrical meadow that had haunted her dreams and came face to face with her russet wolf. "Oh," she gasped, her hand already reaching out to touch him, "it's you. Finally… I've found you."


	7. Chapter 7

Homecoming

Chapter Seven

Jacob, the man, had longed to get away – to somehow out run the pain that encompassed his whole being. 'Take him back,' he thought as tears welled in his lupine eyes. 'He had the fucking balls to cheat on her, on _my Bells_, and she's willing to take him back?' The man made no sense of it, of the sheer stupidity on his imprint's part to set herself up for more pain, as it was undoubtedly true that Embry Call would break her heart again. His wolf was right, he realized, his friend really was no good for his Bella. He swore under his breath as his four paws pushed his body forward, away from the pain – away from them. The wolf, however, desperately wanted to turn around and head towards them – and more importantly to his mate. She needed him to protect her from the pain filled path she'd placed herself upon. The man fought against the wolf, but soon they'd reached the meadow and the wolf had convinced the man to float in the dark obscurity of their shared mind. 'I will not pursue our mate,' the animal had promised, 'for now.'

The man, so lost in his own grief, didn't hear the pounding of a familiar heart beat or the sound of her tiny, bare feet thudding against the earth on her way to them, and quickly agreed for the vain promise of a little peace. The wolf had heard, the wolf had smelled, and the wolf had known. He readied himself to face his mate for the first time since her maturity in all his lupine glory. He wondered if she remembered him, and worried she might be frightened. All those doubts filtered away into nothingness the instant she stepped foot into the symmetrical meadow. She'd recognized him instantly, her hand reaching out to touch him almost instinctually. If he could have, he would have purred with contentment. Then his eyes dropped lower, away from her mesmerizing brown orbs, and took her in. She was still wet from the ocean, her dark blue bikini clang to her body and left nothing to the imagination, causing something darker – much more feral than contentment – to flow through his veins. His furry body shook with his desire to have her, to simply mount her and end their mating dance once and for all. She was _his_.

The human, weakened as his voice was, fought against the animal's desire fervently. 'She'd never forgive us,' he'd reasoned, and the wolf conceded. Instead, he stood still and allowed his mate to come to him, to touch him. His eyes fluttered closed when she finally did, the feeling of her skin against his fur was better than he'd ever imagined. "I've dreamed of you," her soft voice cooed to him. "I'd begun to think I made you up, that it was useless to keep looking for you."

'Never,' he thought, and she gasped in surprise. Brown eyes opened to observe his chosen female, to assess if there were some pain or danger he'd over looked as he'd given in to his own pleasure. Her eyes were curious not pained, and her brows were pulled downward in confusion, not raised in alarm. 'Mate,' he questioned in his mind and she gasped again. "Oh my," she sighed out, whipping her head quickly from side to side, her eyes dodging about rapidly as if searching for someone. When she turned back to face him, her glaze quizzical as she worked to keep her breath steadily, she stepped back a few steps. "Did you just… No, Bella," she chided herself, "don't be ridiculous." Isabella bit her lip and took a deep calming breathe. "But you did, didn't you," she said, almost accused. "You spoke to me. I mean, not out loud – or course not out loud – but in my head. You called me your mate. Am I your mate," she asked more cautiously, almost shyly.

The wolf hummed again. She could _hear_ him! He'd always sensed a strength in her, an inner power that seemed to have manifested itself within their connection. This surely was a large enough sign (as if the imprint wasn't already) that the Great Spirits had crafted this wondrous creature for them alone. 'Mate,' he thought again, joy coursing through him at her smile and nervous pearl of laughter. "Oh, God, I _can_ hear you." Awe colored her words, her body moved closer to him, and her hands returned to stroking his fur. "Who are you?"

The wolf wanted to answer, to be able to curl up with his chosen – his destined – every night, but the human fought it. He wanted the female to love him for him, not because of the wolf or by default because of the imprint. 'My human does not wish to say,' he finally growled out in his mind, frustration oozing from his words.

"He doesn't like me?"

His mate was insecure, no doubt thanks to that other male. 'He does,' he countered quickly. 'He fears losing control around you.' She sighed in relief and curled into his side as he settled himself upon the ground.

"You would never hurt me," she whispered tiredly, "you're my wolf."

'Why did you take the male back,' he questioned after a moment of silence. The wolf hated to disturb his almost sleeping mate, but his human was wallowing in his grief and misery, and the feeling of his emotions were so strong they were tainting the serenity of their mate sleeping against them.

"Embry," she asked sleepily, "I didn't… I mean, I told him I would a few days ago, but-" Isabella sat up and looked at her protector, her wolf. "Embry was my first boyfriend, my first… everything. Well, except for first kiss, that was Jake – but I was like, twelve. The point is, I don't really have any experience to go off of here. I just… I always thought love was supposed to survive anything. You know, patient, long suffering and all that." She stopped talking again, but the wolf waited, feeling some kind of internal conflict within his chosen. "But then earlier today, before Embry told me he picked me, there was this… moment with Jacob, and I…" She sighed again. The wolf could feel his human moving within their joined mind, listening intently. "At least I thought it was a moment. He obviously didn't."

'You care for Jacob,' the wolf pressed, smiling to himself as his human's emotional turmoil eased.

"For a while actually," she confessed, blushing as she looked towards the ground. "I've dreamed of you both for months now. But, he's my best friend's brother, not to mention I was dating his best friend."

'Was?'

"How could I even think of going back to Embry now? You're real," Isabella sighed out in relief, "you're here."

The wolf growled at his human to reveal himself, to complete the bond they shared with their mate. The human refused, stubbornly. 'I won't be her rebound,' he snarled at the wolf, who was tempted to snap right back at him. 'Come, mate,' he told her, pushing his nose against her stomach. 'Climb up and I will take you home.' The short run proved to be more problematic than he anticipated. The feel of her body, her thighs, wrapping around him, the sound of her frantic heart beat as the wind whipped around them, all made him want to claim her so much more. Relief and frustration coursed through him when they finally reached Jacob's cabin. He lay down so Bella could slide off his back, and inhaled deeply when she turned and hugged his body against hers. 'Go,' he offered softly, 'sleep.' She was obviously tired, and bore no arguments as she trudged off into the house. He fought to leave her there, turning on his hunches and dashing away from the house before thoughts of taking her overwhelmed his mind.

* * *

Isabella had stumbled tiredly inside Jacob's cabin and up the stairs where she striped off her wet and sandy swimsuit and stepped into the shower. The water was warm – though nowhere near as warm as her wolf – and as much as she wanted to stay underneath the steaming waterfall forever, she was far too tired and was finding it hard to stand upright. Turing off the water, Bella quickly dried off, wrapped the towel around herself and walked out of the master bathroom into Jake's bedroom. Her eyelids were so heavy by this point, she didn't bother with even finding a shirt to cover her nakedness, merely slipped under the covers and drifted off to sleep.

It seemed as quickly as she left the conscious world, she entered a new one; one where a feminine voice was once again calling her name. "Sarah," she questioned it at first, then shook her head. No, the voice sounded too old to be Sarah Black's, and so with a sigh she followed it. This task was easier said than done, for as soon as Isabella had stepped outside of the dream version of Jacob's cabin (though thankfully in a white flowing nightgown she'd neglected to put on her waking body) and into the paradise that surrounded it, many voices began to call to her from every direction. "Isssabella," they called, both masculine and feminine, young and old alike beckoned to her.

"Yes," she called out, her eyes looking around but seeing no one, "I'm here. Where are you?"

"Behind you, child," answered the voice that had originally awakened her to begin with. Bella spun around quickly on her heels. A pale old woman with kind dark eyes and an even kinder smile stood facing her, next to a middle aged native man on one side, and on the other was a young pale woman who was balanced on her haunches and knuckles (much like a guerrilla). Isabella gazed curiously at the old woman until she realized why she seemed so familiar.

"Grandma Swan?"

Charlie's mother smiled wider towards her granddaughter. "This is Uta," she replied, clearly happy the girl remembered her, as one weathered hand pointed towards the tall native, "he watches over the Ateara line."

"I was the first shifter of that linage," he clarified with a nod. "Our linage."

"And this," she waved towards the younger woman, "she … Well, she doesn't really have a name or a language, though your great granny always called her the 'Great Mother'. She is the first of my line – our line, little Bell."

"The first what," she asked, watching the unnamed woman carefully as her wild eyes took her in as well.

"Our people call us 'witches', but that's simplifying it a bit."

"Witches," Bella gasped, her eyes widening comically. "I'm a witch."

"In my day," Uta spoke, his voice deep and commanding, "you would have been called a healer, perhaps even assisted a shaman if you were strong enough."

"Which she is," Grandma Swan cut in. "Even as a girl you were strong. It frightened your mother, I know," she attempted to console her granddaughter lightly. "Do you remember my old dog?"

Isabella smiled as she recalled the old collie. She used to love playing with him every time she'd come to her grandma's home, but Renee would always get mad at her because… "I could understand him," she mumbled. "Just like my wolf."

Uta nodded at her, his dark eyes as warm as his face was stern. "That is partly from my wolf blood in you, and partly because of what you are."

"A witch," Isabella repeated again, trying to get use to the word.

"A bridge between nature and mankind," he corrected. "It's not just canine spirits you understand, little one, but all spirits – be they plant or animal, or even those of loved ones passed."

"I can talk to dead people," she gasped, then realized how dumb that was considering she currently was talking to dead people. Her grandmother chuckled as understanding began to fill Bella's eyes.

"I'm afraid, little Bell that your gifts – our gifts – come at a price," Grandma Swan said softly. "You have already had a run in with the walking dead –"

"You mean vampires?" Bella sighed as she remembered Edward's obsession with her (which was only buffered because of the wolves). "He's annoying but I don't think he'd-"

"He wants to change you," the elder woman interrupted, "but he wants you to want him to do so. He wants to be a hero in your eyes."

"I'd never-"

"You don't know how they think," her grandma interrupted again. "Are you aware it was a vampire that killed your mother and stepfather? The smell of our blood is like heroine to an addict. That same monster will track you down and he will wait until the opportune time to strike! Perhaps your Cullen will let him hurt you a bit? Make it so either he could 'save' you by changing you, or let you die? Of course if you're changed, you could never be with your wolf again nor could you access your witch's powers. Nature would be against you, little Bell."

Isabella gasped, her heart conflicted between freezing with fear or breaking from pain. "You're right," she concluded after a deep breath, "I don't know the first thing about vampires, but it's obvious I should learn. How do I protect myself against them?"

"Ask the eldest of my bloodline," Uta answered vaguely as his and the other two's eyes turned to look towards their left at something Bella couldn't see.

"I'm afraid we're not allowed to give you very much information," Grandma Swan smiled apologetically. "Point you in the right direction, yes. Listen to you fume over your current frustrations, fine. But giving you a point blank answer for some reason is against the spirit guide rules or something. Use to really wind me up when I was your age."

"It's alright," Isabella sighed out tiredly, "I'm sure there's a reason for it."

"You are wise beyond your years," the native man smiled before fading away, followed soon by her grandmother. Now she stood, staring at the wild woman who'd been still through the whole exchange. Slowly she moved forward on her knuckles and haunches like something from a primate's documentary, her dark eyes holding Bella's the whole time. "You," she grunted in a deep, gravelly voice, "confused… here." Lifting one hand she point to Bella's heart. "I… show… you… way." Her hand lifted from Bella's heart as she moved to balance on the balls of her feet so that one finger could reach the middle of Bella's forehead. As soon as she did, an electric current seemed to run through Isabella's body. She gasped out in shock as everything around her seemed to spin around quickly. When it cleared she was no longer in paradise, she was in Embry Call's cabin and he was yelling at her stepsister. She called out to them, but they couldn't hear her, in fact at one point Leah walked straight through her. So she listened, her heart breaking as quickly as her anger stirred with each word she heard. When it was over and she found herself once again naked in Jacob's bed, she sat up, hissing and spitting like an upset kitten as she rushed around to get dressed. _This ends now_, she thought to herself as she marched over to her soon to be ex's cabin. She stopped just outside the door, hearing again the conversation the Great Mother had shown her, only this time it was really happening.

"She's my step-sister, my family," Leah's voice shouted out angrily, "and besides all that, she's a really good friend, Embry. How could you even contemplate hurting her like that?"

"Leah, please," he'd whimpered pitifully, "I can't lose her."

"Why not," the female demanded. "Why can't you just let her go? She deserves better than what you're doing to her. Fuck, so do I for that matter, but I don't have a choice, do I?"

"And you think I do," the man snarled viciously. "I was _happy_ with Bella, Leah. For the first time in my messed up life I was fucking happy. Then you had to go and imprint – and I don't even want to know how the fuck you did it!"

"You think I want to be stuck with your bitch ass," she growled back. "Bella is the sweetest person I know, but because my douche of an imprint ordered me not to say anything about us to her –I have to lie to my best friend, to my sister for you."

"Doesn't stop you from fucking me," he countered, his voice furious as the sound of something wooden being broken reach Bella's ears. "Fuck," Embry hissed out, "I can't lose her. I can't lose Bells, but my wolf… He's going to keep over powering me, isn't he? He's going to keep running back to you – fucking you – no matter what I do. I'm going to keep waking up in weird places, naked, and reeking of you and sex."

"Did you ever think maybe I imprinted on you because she isn't yours," Leah's voice sighed out, tired and sad. "Your wolf doesn't want her, Embry. She's just another bitch to mount to him, but me –"

"You're an alpha bitch, I know."

"There's something in you – in your wolf – that demands a dominant position," the female reasoned. "Maybe our wolves know better than us in this circumstance, Em, maybe they don't."

"So what," he snapped, "you think I should be with you?"

"No… Maybe." Leah sighed again. "All I'm saying is, you can't be with her. If you really love her, you wouldn't want to be – not knowing the pain you're going to cause her." She turned to leave then, gasping when she saw her stepsister on the other side of the door, tears welling in her eyes and her jaw tense as she ground her teeth. "Please," Leah begged, "I can explain."

"I think you just did," Isabella replied curtly. "This isn't your fault, you had no choice. You, however," she growled out, entering the cabin and glaring at Embry. "You honestly think I'd want to be with you? You're an unfaithful ass. Fuck, part of you apparently doesn't even like me! Don't you think I deserve better, Em, that Leah deserves better? She's my family you selfish pig." Embry opened his mouth to interrupt but she cut him off quickly. "I've heard enough bullshit out of you. It's obvious you don't respect me, that we can't be together. Honestly, I don't think you're worthy of Leah either, but that's up to her. Don't talk to me for a while, Embry, I just might hurt you." She turned to leave, ready to head to Old Quil's home as Uta had said, when Embry grabbed at her right arm, tugging back lightly.

"Bella," he pleaded.

"I said stay the fuck away from me," she growled out, clearly pissed. Her eyes flashed dangerous towards him, and he loosened his grip disheartened as she turned and continued on her way. Isabella was seething the whole seven and a half miles she walked to the old Ateara house that had been in the family since before La Push was a federally recognized reservation. Closing her eyes she forced all the anger and betrayal she felt to flow from her being for now. Yes, she understood the imprint had made Leah act the way she had, but that didn't make Bella hurt any less. This, however, wasn't the time to dwell on such things. No, this was the time to finally get some much needed answer. With a steady hand, she knocked on the old wooden door and waited once again for her life to change.


End file.
